


Caught in the Crossfire

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Smut, Angst, and Deliciously Dark Plot Lines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Begging, Blood, Conflicted Castiel, Cunnilingus, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Evil Winchesters, Experienced Winchesters, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Naive Reader, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pain, Panic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Sadism, Scary Winchesters, Sexual Assault, Suspension, Tears, Threats of Violence, Threats of torture, Threesome - F/M/M, Violent Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when the brothers interrogate a young girl who they believe to be a Vampire. When they find out that she is only human, it goes south for her rather quickly. Dean decides that since they've already kidnapped her and she knows where the bunker is, they might as well have a little fun. </p>
<p>Reader insert on chapter 3 only.</p>
<p>Dark Winchester Fic.<br/>***Caution***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION, CAUTION, CAUTION!  
> This is an EXTREMELY sadistic fic. If you are bothered by explicit scenarios including rape, fear, and coercion TURN BACK NOW!!. . . or proceed with extreme caution.
> 
> All that being said, enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> ***Disclaimer*** I do NOT support rape NOR do I believe that our beloved Winchesters are rapists. This is just a fic for the good people out there who happen to enjoy scenarios that are a little more. . . Shall we say, taboo? You're welcome, hunnies :)

She sat stiffly in the cold metal chair, they hadn't even bothered with tying her up at all. They knew with the two of them there that she wasn't going anywhere.

“I told you already, I don’t know anything!” they calmly watched her as she took in her surroundings with growing unease. They let her take in a strong silence for a moment, knowing it would be worse for her than anything they could say right then.

Threaten someone all you want, but in the end it’s the unknown that is the really most terrifying.

Dean shoved himself away from the table they were both leaning on,

“I don’t know Sammy, I don’t think she’s tellin' the truth,” he watched her cower away while he circled her chair, and he couldn't help but smile.

His voice took on a mock-thoughtful tone,

“Whaddaya think, should we just let her go home?” He gripped her shoulders firmly and caressed them like you might do to comfort a child. She whimpered and stiffened at the touch.

He really did love it.

Watching monsters try to reciprocate for all the heinous shit they’d done in their very last moments. Always hoping he’ll believe that they aren’t really all that bad. This was the shit he lived for. Sam caught on to the game he was playing,

“You know Dean,” he casually plucked a large hunting knife from the table he was still leaning against, “I think our new friend here thinks we’re dumb enough to fall for her scared little girl routine.”

Dean continued to massage her shoulders roughly,

"Well she _is_ doing a fantastic job,” he plunged his face down suddenly to growl in her ear, “but we ain’t fallin' for it, so cut the shit, and tell us where the nest is.”

Her knees were practically knocking together by now, and she gripped the chair so tightly, Dean was surprised she wasn’t bending the metal.

“Please I already told you, I’m not a vampire! I’m just a normal girl!” her voice had turned into a high irritating screech, but Sam had had enough of the games. Quick as lightning he slammed his hands over hers, eliciting a loud broken yelp from her tiny body, and leaned in close to her face.

“We saw you with your coven!” he thundered in her tear streaked face, “Tell us what you know or we’ll stop being so nice.” his darkened eyes bored into her terrified ones for a moment before he added,

“I know Dean’s been itching to torture something for a while now, he’s been a bit out of practice since he came back from Hell.”

“What? You guys are crazy!” she sobbed at them desperately, “just please, there has to be a way to prove to you that I’m normal!”

She craned her neck around to look up at Dean,

”D-don’t torture me, please. . .”she was shaking and crying harder than she had been since they picked her up from the high school. But hey, mentions of torture can do that to a person.

Sam smirked at her and Dean finally released her shoulders to join his brother in front of the crying girl. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at them through wet lashes, clearly trying to control her labored breathing.

Dean chuckled at the pathetic gesture and her eyes widened further to the size of dinner plates.

“Fine, we’ll run a test on ya bitch,” Dean snarled down at her. He would just use it as an intro to the torture, since he planned to make a deep cut with the silver blade anyway.

She flinched at the curse word, causing Sam to grunt in amusement before handing his brother the knife in his hand. Dean held eye contact with her, while he drizzled some red liquid on the blade,

"Dead man's blood," he explained with a wink. The girl clearly began to panic as Dean advanced on her, knife in hand, and she scrambled hard into the back of the chair making small whimpering noises all the while.

“Wait! I thought you said you were gonna run tests!” she cried when he jerked her delicate arm roughly from around her knees.

“This is a test, now hold still.” he grumbled angrily. She screamed shrilly, more in fear than pain, when he made the cut in her forearm with the bloody silver blade.

“Burns doesn’t it Princess?” Dean asked smugly, but when he noticed that her cut wasn’t sizzling he swiveled to Sam in horror.

“Y-yes,” she sniveled miserably. Sam was staring at the wound with widened eyes and when his gaze met Dean’s they passed a silent message,

_She isn’t a vampire._

With Dean momentarily distracted, the girl jerked her arm out of his firm grasp and covered the wound fretfully with her hand.

“What’s your name?” Dean’s tone was much softer, when he’d turned back. Without looking at him she said quiety,

“Amber,” but believing it would help her case she continued,

“I’ve lived in Kansas all my life, I’m only eighteen years old, I go to Roosevelt High School, I have a lot of friends, I want to be a Nurse, I’ve never travelled anywhere, I haven’t even had a chance to have a boyfriend yet! So please just let me go!” her voice had risen several octaves as her desperation grew, but nothing she was saying seemed to be getting through to the brothers.

Dean looked at her evenly,

“Thanks for the dating profile, my brother and I need to talk for a second.” he took a bandana from his pocket and handed it to her gently, “push that on your cut, hun. We’ll be back in two shakes to take you home.” he smiled in apology and she accepted the rag with a nervous nod.

His voice took on a warning edge again,

“Don’t go anywhere,” he waited for her to nod again, before he practically pushed his brother into the hallway. Amber relaxed a little in the chair once she was alone, she hissed in pain when he pushed the cloth Dean had given her into her wound.

It was deep, she would need a hospital. The girl wondered what they could possibly be talking about out there, more crazy things she assumed.

_Vampires? Hell? How crazy could you get._

She would wait a few days, but she knew she would end up telling the police about all this.

 

 

Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she timidly rose from her seat, and tiptoed to the metal door. She could hear murmuring on the other side so she pressed her ear to it, praying they wouldn’t come in and catch her eavesdropping,

“. . . I mean, when’s the last time you got any action Sammy?” that was Dean’s voice. Amber’s eyes widened at the question. There was hesitation before Sam answered,

“A while man, but we can’t do this. . . We just need to take her home.” her heart rate picked up, and she tried to figure out what else the could be talking about besides the obvious.

“Hey, she knows where the bunker is, we already committed the crime. You know that.” silence,

“listen, while you were in college I saw dad do basically the same thing to prisoners whenever he found himself in a spot like this.” Dean paused, “between saving the world and killing monsters, don’t you think we deserve to have a little fun?”

“I don’t know Dean, this doesn’t feel right. . .”

“Okay then just follow my lead,” then in a louder voice, “we can’t take her home Sam.” sensing the conversation was over, Amber ran back to the chair and began kneading her hands together fretfully.

They couldn’t have been talking about _that,_ right?

Dean told her he would take her home.

Just calm down and wait for an explanation.

Act like nothing has changed.

 

 

 

Amber’s tiny frame jumped in the chair when Dean slammed the iron door back open, she hesitated for a moment but spoke,

“So. . . Can I go home now?” Dean looked at the tear tracks on her face, and how her blonde wavy hair stuck to her cheeks. Damn, he already felt the blood rushing south. Sam dragged a chair from the corner and sat in it, watching his brother curiously.

Dean casually walked to the hopeful girl, and squatted down in front of her chair so his electric green eyes were level with her watery blue ones,

“Well. . .” he pretended to mull it over for a moment, relishing the way her eyes darted over to Sam and back, “I don’t think so sweetheart.” she immediately began to cry again,

“What? But you said that I could-”

“Yeah yeah, you could go home. I know,” he continued his nonchalant facade, noticing that it only made her more uneasy. “But my brother and I realized that you know where our bunker is, and we kidnapped you. . . and assaulted you.”

Just as he thought she would, she rambled about how she swore she wouldn’t say a word to anyone, and that she could tell her mom that she fell and cut her arm and blah, blah, blah. He interrupted her,

“Oh we believe you hun, we really do.” her eyes grew again hopefully, “but the thing is, hunting monsters and stopping apocalypses. . . It doesn’t leave much time for recreational activities.”

Sam snorted in the corner, and the girl completely froze not even breathing.

Deep down Amber knew exactly where this all was going, even before she heard their conversation. She knew she was pretty, and people always warned her that things like this could happen. It just didn’t seem like it could happen to her.

She didn’t want to believe it, and she felt like admitting it to herself would be a sort of acceptance. So even though Dean had basically already said it, she worriedly whispered,

“W-what are you _talking_ about?” His full lips stretched into a knowing smile, and his eyes glinted with mischief.

“Well I’m glad you asked,” he muttered in a gravelly tone, “I’m talking about fucking.” There it was, she looked down and shook her head from side to side. She felt her face scrunch up like it always did when she started to cry.

The cocky man continued, ignoring her tearful display,

“I know that you can help us out with that.” she put her shaking hands up, and continued to whip her head from side to side,

 _“Nonononono,”_ was on a tear-filled repeat, and she shrieked when his large rough hands closed around hers.

He was still squatting, pure unadulterated intent in his eyes.

“Shhh. Shhh.” It’s alright,” he was drawing deceptively gentle circles with his thumbs on the palms of her hands, “I’ll take care of you, babe. And think about it this way, if you don’t do this we’ll just kill ya. I know you don’t want to die right Amber?”

A loud hitching sob exploded from her chest, and she tried once again to pull her knees up to her chest. Dean smirked at her,

“I’ll take that as a _no,_ ” he rose swiftly, and patted her thigh tenderly. She watched him walk over to his brother, and whisper something in his ear.

Sam nodded, but remained seated for the time being.

When Dean turned his piercing gaze back on her, she stood up from the chair abruptly, and fearfully started to back away from him, whimpering when he matched her step for step. She held her hands in front of her again seeking some kind of protection,

“Please. _Please_ don’t do this,” she wept to the towering man closing the short distance to her, she knew deep down she would never be able to fight him off. 

He looked like he might have even had some sort of military training at some point, the way his lean muscles rippled menacingly when he shed his green jacket. He threw it to the ground, even just that small noise startled her backward into the wall.

He hedged her into the corner, and slammed his hands flat on the wall on either side of her head looking the long six inches down on her. Knowingly intimidating her with his sheer physical size, compared to her small delicate build.

She hated the sounds that were coming from her mouth, and _hated_ that she couldnt meet his eyes. She couldn’t though.

She was too afraid.

So she looked at his dirt covered boots, only inches from her pink sparkly Toms that her mother had given her for her 18th birthday last week. He followed her gaze,

“So never had a boyfriend, huh?” his voice was raw of any other emotion than primal need, and it shook her to her core.

She only wept in response, he chuckled darkly,

“This isn’t how you pictured your first time is it?” she shook her head miserably and watched a tear splash on his boot. In the distance somewhere she heard Sam laugh, but most of her attention was focused on the scary man in front of her.

He smelled like a mixture of blood, whiskey, and musk. . An intimidating combination of animal and man,

“Look at me,” he murmured softly. She couldn’t, so he jerked her chin up hard to meet his hooded gaze. She gasped aloud at what she saw there.

The electric green had darkened with want and raw lust, she had never seen anything like it and sure as hell wasn’t ready for it. She was accustomed to boys and high school crushes.

He was a _man_. . . A _real_ man. And she couldn’t handle that yet. So she tried once more,

“Don’t do this to me,” she drug in a ragged breath and managed to hold his loaded gaze, “I’m n-not ready for this, _please._ ” it was the absolute truth and she hoped it snapped him out of his craze. But it was useless because the next thing he said had her heart stuttering with fear,

“Take off your clothes,” he was so close to her face she could feel his breath on her lips, and she shut her eyes willing herself to be back home in her safe room with her mom.

“N-no!” she wailed, and tried to twist her face out of his fingers,

“Would ya look at that Sam?” the raise in volume made her shrink back further into the stone, his eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement, “She thinks she has a choice,”

With that being said, he promptly tore open her thin tank top with one powerful tug, and reached around to unclasp her bra with expert fingers. She swore he might of even done it faster than she ever had.

Her arms shot up to attempt to hold the material to her chest, and to her surprise he actually let her. When his fingers touched the button on her shorts however, she started to struggle again.

Amber knew that she couldn’t win this fight, that she was at this demented man’s mercy.

She still had to try.

Part of her believed that he would suddenly realize what he was doing and stop.

But he wouldn’t.

Dean rested his fingers on the button of her shorts until she stopped struggling, and then he just looked at her. Stared at her tearful expression for a while, like he was trying to read her mind. Just when she thought her prayers had come true, he jerked the top of her shorts so hard that the button flew off and the zipper tore open.

“No! _No_ , please!” she screamed at him with a new burst of terror, she began to claw at his hand that was working into her shorts. He didn’t appreciate that.

With minimal effort and a growl of irritation he threw her to the cold stone floor, and let her scramble away for a moment. Sam stood from his chair, and she froze looking up at him from the ground.

Honestly she had forgotten he was there for a moment. Her eyes travelled down to an impossibly large bulge straining his zipper and she couldn’t help the terrified sob that burst from her chest. Dean laughed behind her,

“Oh she doesn’t like _that_ one bit,” he chuckled, “sit down Sam, I’m first.” she felt rather than saw his Dean’s powerful hand wrap around her right ankle. She put all of her strength into kicking him off, but it was useless, his grip only tightened painfully.

He effortlessly dragged her back toward him, and in only a second she was beneath the man, she could see his muscles straining beneath his gray t-shirt. He leaned in closer, letting his hands fall on either side of her blonde head, caging her between his arms.

Her eyes widened but for the first time she was silent, her pupils looked huge in the darkness. Trembling arms were brought up to her completely exposed chest, as she laid helplessly beneath him.

To afraid to fight now.

She watched his angry gaze fall to her mouth, her expression looked as if he had yanked out an emotional plug, leaving only fear.

In a last ditch effort Amber tried to slap at him, but he blocked the attack and pinned her arms above her head with only one of his hands. He seemed to enjoy watching her struggle in his grip, but before she knew it his mouth smashed against hers roughly.

He hungrily swallowed her screams, and responded with a vibrating moan into her mouth. The way he did it was violent, yes, but also tender somehow. Like he actually believed she would be able to enjoy herself.

Her arms strained with the effort of trying to break his hold on her, and she knew there was no getting away from him. His strong legs pinned hers to the floor and he practically smashed her under his body weight, so she couldn’t struggle much.

When his lips finally broke away from hers, she sucked in as much precious oxygen as she could,

“Why are you doing this,” she blubbered pathetically. He yanked her hair back to expose her neck,

“Because I can,” he growled. Amber stilled when his lips touched her neck, and the rough stubble on his face scraped at her skin. His mouth assaulted her neck violently, and she wondered if he could feel her racing pulse. . . If he was enjoying her terror.

 

Again she tried to kick her legs, and in retaliation he _bit_ her. Hard.

“If I feel teeth, I’ll rip em out,” he snarled in her face. Her confusion was short lived when he crashed his lips to hers again. He forced his hot tongue into her mouth and explored, seeming to savor the taste of her. She was screaming again, but he seemed to like that, and only continued to gently massage her tongue with his. 

He tasted of whiskey, and she swore she could actually feel the burn of it on her tongue.

While she seemed distracted he pushed his hand between their bodies and pulled her shorts further down her thighs, cupping her sex through her panties. She stilled completely. Stopped thrashing all together and went as tight as a bow.

Dean pulled his face away from her and looked down curiously,

“I take it no one has ever even touched you here, huh?” tears were still pouring from her eyes, but she managed to mouth the word _"no"_. He nodded seeming lost in thought, but his hand started to move in circles naturally applying more pressure, and to his increasing curiosity she stiffened further.

“I’d be willing to bet, you’ve never even come before, am I right?” she squeezed her eyes tight, and tried to ignore the things his fingers were doing. She was expecting one to cause her pain at any minute, and she didn’t want to be alert for that.

Dean had yet another idea to make this as horrific for the girl as he could.

“Sam get over here, we’re gonna make little Amber scream.” her breath hitched when he leaned down and licked a path up her cheek, tasting her tears and enjoying the way she tried to hide her panic. She was shaking so hard, Dean thought she might crumble to pieces.

“Stop!” she cried out when he increased pressure, digging the fabric of her panties into her folds. He did only to readjust position. He raised his body off of the girl, and just as he expected she immediately began to kick and struggle away from him. She managed to land a fairly solid kick to his chest, which only had him growling in anger. Sam was quick though and effortlessly gathered up the frantic girl securely in his arms.

He swiftly flipped her onto her stomach, and despite her increased terror at the way she was being handled, he was easily able to loop his belt around her wrists and fasten them tightly behind her back.

Sam sat back and pulled her to him so she was sitting in his lap facing Dean, chuckling darkly when she tried to strain away from his throbbing member,

“Not quite yet, but soon little girl,” he whispered promisingly into her ear. He leaned over her shoulders and gripped her thighs just behind her knees, then pulled them up almost to her shoulders spreading them wide in the process.

She was curled awkwardly against him, the back of her head laying just below his chin. When she attempted to jerk them closed he reminded her with mock gentleness,

“We don’t want to have to kill you, Amber,” his breath was hot on her ear and she could hear the smile in his next words, “I’m just getting you nice and opened up for my brother.”

“No no, _please_ please _please,_ ” she was repeating brokenly through her endless tears, she twisted her face into his steel bicep and slammed her eyes shut tightly. She tried desperately to close her legs again, but Sam was much too strong.

The position she was in was making it difficult to draw in air, but the man was like a brick wall. Sam’s dick twitched eagerly,

“God I was hoping she would be a begger,” he ground out huskily to his brother, who nodded in agreement. Dean stared at the scene before him with a renewed kind of hunger, she was spread open for him, with only her thin panties covering that tight little pussy.

He could see her body quivering under the strain Sam was putting on her, and it only made him harden more.

Dean prowled close to her, and sunk to his hands and knees on the dirty floor.

Now that her bra had fallen completely off exposing her breasts, Dean roughly palmed both of them in his hands, coaxing a scream from the terrified girl.

“Look at me,” his voice full of warning. When she didn’t immediately comply, he tightened his grip to a painful level on her tiny breasts. When her eyes flew open and met his, he loosened his grip and leaned his face close to hers. Amber pushed back as far as Sam’s chest would allow, before Dean once again brutally assaulted her lips with his.

After a moment his mouth slid down her neck, sucking hard at her collarbone and biting at the top of her breast, licking hot across her skin to her nipple, all tongue and teeth, making her sob in fear.

No one had ever done anything like this to her before, and she was terrified, unable to do anything but pray he wouldn’t hurt her.

His rough hands once again go to her breast to make up for the absence of his mouth while he trailed kisses down her stomach. With Sam holding open her thighs he was able to take his time, and he started nipping and licking her at the bend in her knee.

When his eyes flashed to hers he saw that they were full of confusion and worry, he smiled against her skin and began to work his way toward her core, leaving a trail of cooling wetness from his mouth as he went. He brought one hand down from her breast, and ignoring her pleading protests he tore away the last thin layer protecting her from him.

The simple action reduced her to hysterics, and he fought the urge to tell her that she was acting like a baby; he was making this good for her.

He kissed and sucked his way down to where her thigh met her core and just before he dove in she surprised both brothers by actually speaking,

“W-what are you d-doing?” her voice was raw and broken, the sound was music to their ears. Not moving his face from hovering over her spot Dean answered, not missing how she startled a little when she felt his breath ghost across her untouched folds.

“What does it look like sweetheart?” she jumped when Sam chuckled lowly into the top of her head.

Before she could answer Dean buried his face almost violently into her pussy, he growled at the sweet taste of her, almost losing himself right then and there. His stubble was tickling her in places she hadn’t even explored herself, and his soft tongue was lavishing her in a rough but almost loving fashion.

Amber was screaming again, and tried desperately to close her legs at the unfamiliar sensations Dean’s mouth was dishing out. He used his whole mouth, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, and she squirmed and shook under the unrelenting assault.

He groaned deeply against her, pulling back and breathing hard, mumbling things like _“oh, fuck, you taste so good”_ as his strong fingers spread her even further open for his mouth. But he always leaned back in, got right back to it.

“ _Stop_! Please stop!” she sobbed over and over, choking and babbling on her words, praying he’ll listen.

But she can see he’s on a different planet, blinded by want and hunger.

However she’s also feeling something else completely foreign to her. It was like a pressure building low in her belly, growing more and more as his hot hungry mouth worked at her core. It was terrifying.

Then, as if her body had a mind of it’s own, her hips bucked up against his face. The only movement Sam had allowed since this began, and those intense green eyes snap up to hers at the motion. He lifts up for a moment, lips shining with a mixture of his spit and her arousal,

“You better come babe, or I’ll bite off something important,” his gravelly voice made her sex pulse, and she had no control over herself,

“Don’t do this,” she begged once more, but he pressed his face firmly back down and got back to work. She couldn’t help but stare at him, his eyes closed in what looked like bliss as he licked into her. An electric shudder overtook her and she felt his returning growl vibrate through her core.

When he sucked her clit between his swollen lips she screamed at the feeling, she could feel his tongue flicking over the sensitive numb mercilessly and she felt hot and cold at the same time.

The lightest of touches from his teeth reminded her of his warning, but she fought the feelings he was forcing her to feel.

Suddenly there was a rough finger circling her entrance increasing in pressure like it wanted entrance, and she attempted to escape by canting her hips back into Sam’s lap. She felt Dean’s chuckle on her clit and he sighed through his nose, washing her pussy in hot breath.

 _“Nonononono. . .”_ she babbled while he sank the finger into her folds. She yelped loudly at the feeling, and continued to whimper in pain as he began to swivel it around. His tongue still hadn’t let up and he was eating her out with an all new aggression,

“Fuck she’s tight,” he mumbled to his brother. When Sam spoke his voice sounded hoarse,

“There’s one Amber. . .” he murmured into her ear, “Let’s try two,” at his words, Dean pushed another finger alongside the other, she cried out loudly and began to blubber in fear. Sam smiled his breathy laugh tickling her ear,

“Oh that’s not so bad, he’s just trying to get you ready. You should be thanking him, it could be a lot worse for you.” Amber could only weep in response, and he sighed dramatically, “alright then. . . _Three_.” Her cries turned into a loud shriek as Dean’s three large fingers stretched her wider than she had ever thought possible.

“You better thank him Amber, or he’s gonna open your little pussy up with his entire hand,” the warning sent a new wave of hysteria through the girl,

“No! Oh god please- _please_ no,” her voice was practically gone,

“Then say “thank you Dean”,” he growled. She took in a hitching breath, trying to ignore all that was going on below and convulsed with a mixture of fear and sparks of unwanted pleasure,

“T-thank you Dean,” she shook violently and felt Dean smile against her. He took out one finger when she said it, and massaged her aching walls with the remaining two in a surprisingly gentle fashion.

Curling his fingers, twisting lazily, and easing them gently in and out. His mouth focused on that tight bundle of nerves she was so unfamiliar with, and the buzzing coiling sensation began building back up at her core.

She was vaguely aware that Sam had begun to trace comforting circles with this thumbs where he held her open, and her legs had begun to quake as he pulled them further open,

“Come on Amber, let go,” Sam cooed softly into her ear, while Dean kept on eating her.

Her whole world narrowed down to his fingers buried inside of her and his hot mouth on her pussy.

She was becoming blind to everything else, soon she couldn’t feel her hands, couldn’t feel her feet, couldn’t feel anything but Dean. His mouth and his breath, his fingers on her, in her, his shoulders where they bump against the backs of her legs and his coarse stubble scratching at the insides of her thighs.

His tongue occasionally hardens on her clit expertly, making her shudder and jerk, making her cry out, her breath was hitching with her sobs. His face suddenly pushed hard between her thighs, his head moving sharp and jerky from side to side. His fingers quickening in pace and intensity all the while.

She was still repeating the word _"please"_ , but she's not sure it's for the right reasons anymore, and the words are in time with his thrusting hand.

And then she’s falling.

Falling off of a cliff that she didn’t know existed.

She could hear herself screaming, but for a moment it’s not with pain or fear. It’s from the sheer force of her pleasure, that’s coming in waves. She bucks up again as she comes, her eyes rolling back and her voice dragging up from of her chest sounding like her throat's full of gravel.

Sam is allowing her to push down on Dean’s fingers and up against his face. And like he’s become accustomed to doing over the years, Dean just rides it out, lips and tongue and teeth against her clit, twisting his fingers deeper as her aching muscles squeeze them tightly. He’s hurting her a little by shoving at her convulsing muscles, but oddly enough it’s a good kind of ache.

He slows as she comes down, she’s shuddering and gasping for breath, her body relaxing like she's broken inside, like everything’s broken inside. The pressure on her clit is gone and she feels him drag his slick fingers out.

She forces herself to open her eyes, forces herself to blink and focus, and the second she does, she just wants to close them again. Dean is smirking up at her, lips and chin glistening with her orgasm, and his slick coated fingers rubbing together obscenely.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” her breathing was still labored and she could only stare at him, mouth agape. What just happened to her? His voice was husky and her gaze followed his hand as it traveled to his zipper,

“You think your ready for me now?” he was taunting her. When his erection sprung free of his faded jeans, she couldn’t hold back her gasp. That was way fucking more than two fingers.

“No.” she answered his question honestly with a frightened whimper,

“You’re right,” he growled needily, “you’re not.” Everything happened in an instant.

Dean pounced toward her like lightning, and Sam released her from his hold at the exact same moment. She had absolutely no time to react, and Dean was forcing her thighs back open with his hard hips.

Since her hands were still tied there was nothing she could do to stop him, not that she could have anyway.

He pulled his hand up along her throbbing pussy to collect the remnants of her orgasm, and coated his member in her slick. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the way her fear shone through her eyes when she studied his size,

“Brace yourself,” he mocked darkly, and leaned down over her trembling body. She wanted to beg some more, but knew it wouldn’t do her any good so she kept quiet. That is until she felt his impossibly large tip prodding at her entrance.

This was going to hurt.

_A lot._

When he began to push in she gasped at the impossible stretch. To her increasing surprise he went slow at first, but when she whimpered for him to stop it was like he remembered where he was.

All at once he shoved the rest of himself inside her, eliciting a scream of pain from the girl. He didn’t give her any time to adjust and immediately set a brutal pace, that had her sobbing and pleading with him desperately,

“You're h-hurting _me-e-e-e_. . .” she whined shrilly, “Please stop. . . _Pleeeasee_!” she was a sobbing mess but he was close now.

Her tight walls involuntarily squeezing around him attempting to stop the unfamiliar intrusion, only spurred him on harder. The only thing that Dean could think about were his frustrations, his father, his brother, the apocalypse, all the things going wrong for him.

He took it out on Amber, slamming into her with increasing fury. After countless violent thrusts, he came with a deep shuddering groan that contrasted with her high pitched wailing, and collapsed on top of her. All but crushing her beneath him.

Dean waited until his breathing slowed, before rising up to ease his softening dick from her raw pussy.

She yelped in pain at the simple action, and it made him curious enough to glance down to survey the damage he’d done. There was a significant amount of blood smeared on her thighs, close to her opening. More than he’d ever seen from taking a girls virginity in the past, he shrugged not really concerned about the fact that he’d just torn an innocent girl to pieces.

Dean rose to his feet and watched her flinch away from the sudden movement, all snivels and tears, before he zipped his fly and turning to his brother,

“Your turn,” was all he said before he took a seat in the same chair Sam was sitting in before, he made himself comfortable for the show. Amber gently closed her quaking legs and rolled over to her side, away from the gazes of both brothers and curled in on herself.

She closed her eyes wishing she would just pass out.

She wondered if sex always hurt that much, if it was just a well kept secret among women. Something they never talked about, and just dealt with in silent agony. Or if it was different when someone actually cared for you . . . Not that it mattered. Amber could never see herself doing this again anyway.

She felt her tears running sideways down her face to the floor, but had stopped trying to fight them long ago. All too soon the largest of the two brothers, flipped her over onto her back again and opened her legs.

Even that motion burned deep within her core. His dick was already out and at attention. . . He was even bigger than the first, if that was even possible.

A loud low guttural sob echoed through the solid stone room, and it took a moment for Amber to realize it was coming from her. She felt him line himself up with her entrance like his brother had done before him, and she couldn’t even bring herself to beg anymore. He pushed half of himself in, and smirked at her when she choked up at the burning stretch.

She felt an enormous overwhelming pain when he came into contact hard with her cervix and she couldn’t hold back a scream. Sam was relentless and continued to push in, ignoring her blubbering pleas and kneeing cries.

“Shut the hell up, you’re being a baby” he snarled into the tiny girl’s face, but he stilled. Allowing her to adjust to him. He was motionless for what seemed like a lifetime, and to her surprise when she opened her eyes Sam was studying her features intently.

“Relax,” he whispered gently, placing kisses to her throat and collarbone. His huge hands were massaging her thighs again, and she found herself loosening beneath him. Her walls unclenching around his thick cock, buried inside of her.

“There you go,” he coaxed, “stay just like that sweetheart.” Ever so slowly he began to move inside of her, the pain was still there, but not as prominent as it had been. She worked to stay calm, and his free hand moved down to her clit and gently massaged slow circles around it, like he’d done it a thousand times.

Despite herself she responded with a moan, as she felt that familiar pressure building under his expert fingers. Sam pumped into her more aggressively, and applied more pressure to her swollen nub.

In no time the spring inside of her released once more, and she was arching off the cold floor crying out in unexpected pleasure. Sam took her breast in his mouth and sucked hard, as he stilled above her and trembled with his own release. As soon as he pulled out, and she had completely come down from her second high, she could feel the stinging pain deep within her once more.

Amber knew she had to have torn at some point, and she just stared at the high ceiling trying to take in what had happened.

Never in her life did she expect to be brutalized this way. She’d had typical romantic fantasies about how special her first time would be, and that it would be with someone she really cared for.

That just made this more horrific.

Women had told her that men generally care about they way they make you feel sexually, and that she would never have anything to worry about when the time came.

God were they wrong.

She tried sitting upright, but was met with such overwhelming pain between her thighs that a scream tore from her raw throat, and she slammed herself back down into the concrete.

Trembling with misery she rolled to her side, and brought her knees up biting back another screech when the pain came. She rolled herself onto her knees and attempted again to stand as best as she could with her hands still clasped securely behind her back. As soon as pressure was put on her feet, she cried out again brokenly.

The heartbreaking sound echoing through the room.

It felt like someone had shoved hot coals inside of her. Biting her lip to quell anymore sounds, Amber managed to bring her other foot up and with great effort rose to her feet shakily. Then she turned to face the Winchesters.

They were both standing, towering over her actually. Much closer now than when Sam had finished.

“C-can I go home now?” her voice was so small, but she was too focused on not falling back down to care. Both men continued to look at her silently, and Dean looked to Sam thoughtfully,

“Actually, I had such a great time I think we should keep her for a while.”

“W-what? _No_! You said-”

“At this point it would be safe to assume that I lied to you, babydoll.” he smiled, “Whaddaya think Sam? Should we keep her?” Sam smirked,

“You know, I think she’s just the type of stress relief we need around here.” the news brought her back down to the floor, and she decided she would rather die than go through that again. As if Sam could read her mind he added, “but we need to get her healed up. Can’t have her dying on us, can we?”

“Cas!” she heard Dean yell from behind Sam, but she couldn’t see what was going on.

She blinked at the men for a moment, feeling extremely dizzy and looked down to see that she was sitting in a rather large puddle of her own blood.

The room tilted when she tipped over and her vision began to fade, Her eyelids were too heavy, and she felt her body relaxing into unconsciousness.

She welcomed it, oh god she wanted it so bad. . . Anything to take her away from this hell. Her prayers were answered and unconsciousness overtook her, but just before the blackness had fully engulfed her. .

She could’ve sworn she heard the flapping of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding additional chapters depending on the reception. . . Maybe Amber actually starts to enjoy the things the boys do? :) Let me know what you think, positive things only please. Thumper thanks you. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber wakes up in the bunker with all of her wounds healed, courtesy of Castiel. Dean and Sam come back from a hunt seeming to be in better moods than they were the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you wonderful readers who requested more :) here it is!
> 
> ***Although Amber ends up enjoying some of the things going on in here, it is unwilling and there is still no consent so proceed with caution yet again!***

Amber was broken.

She wasn’t sure where she had gone wrong in life for her to end up naked, on a hard unfamiliar mattress, in a bunker, pretending to sleep.

Which turn she should have reconsidered in order to be waking up for school, instead of waking up to endure whatever tortures those brothers were saving her for.

Amber knew there was someone else in the room, because she could hear faint breaths somewhere behind her. She was thankful she woke facing the white wall that her bed was up against, so that she could at least have her eyes open while she was pretending to sleep.

However it was becoming difficult to ignore the uncomfortable tingling in her left arm.

She noticed upon waking, with no lack of horror, that it was crudely cuffed to the headboard at an awkward angle.

Another impatient huff came from the far corner of the room, and she absently wondered which of the brothers was accompanying her. She supposed if she had to choose, she would prefer Sam. It could have been wishful thinking, but he seemed more concerned with the level of pain he’d been dishing out last night. . .

Contrary to his brother, who seemed hell bent on making her suffer.

Another violent shiver overtook the girl when her mind tried to recount the happenings of the previous night. Again she tried to push it from her thoughts, but she knew if she ever got out of this her life would forever be defined by the experience.

No matter how hard she tried to block it out.

The pillow was damp from her silent tears and she fought the urge to adjust on the mattress. Despite her intentions, an unfamiliar gravelly voice broke the silence,

“You are awake Amber,” it wasn’t a question, but an observation.

She stiffened tightly on the bed when she heard the new man move from his spot in the corner, and squeezed her eyes closed hard trying to block out the frightening scenarios that were playing out in her mind.

A large warm hand came to rest on her bare hip, she whimpered loudly at the touch and curled into a tighter ball like she might escape from him inside of herself. Goosebumps rose on her pale skin around his palm, and she shivered with a mixture of fear and cold.

Whoever the man was, he ignored her mannerisms and spoke again with that deep voice of his,

“My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the lord, and I will not harm you.” when she said nothing he cleared his throat and continued, “The Winchesters requested that I heal your wounds, and I have done what I can for you.”

Only then did she notice that her body wasn’t in half as bad of shape as it should’ve been from the night before, and she curiously rubbed her thighs together cringing at pain that wasn’t even there.

Amber finally cracked her eyes open and ever so slowly rolled to see the owner of the low voice. His blue eyes connected with hers and they were full of genuine concern,

“Do you feel alright?” he questioned. She only blinked at him, Castiel gave a short nod after a moment. When he turned away from her like he was going to leave she finally spoke,

“Please uncuff me sir,” her voice was small and shrill with sudden hope, but he turned back to face her with saddened eyes,

“The brothers will be back from a hunt within the hour, perhaps they will heed your request.” and with that the man disappeared before her eyes,

“Wait!” she cried at the empty air, “ _Please!_ ” she sat up stiffly in the bed, her muscles screaming at the sudden movement, and jerked hard at the handcuffs.

The headboard didn’t budge.

And whoever had cuffed her did so very tightly, still she began to pull widely at the cuffs praying they the metal would snap or the headboard would break.

“Please help me!” she screamed to the disappearing man desperately. In no time the skin on her wrist was tearing beneath the metal, and her blood was smearing on the pure white pillows.

After what could have been a half hour of pleading to no one, and thrashing against the headboard Amber finally gave up.

She put her back to where the wall and the headboard met, pulled her knees to her chest with one arm, crossed her ankles, bent her head into her thighs, and was reduced to loud broken sobbing that echoed through the empty room.

Amber had no clue what the brothers were planning for her, but she knew one thing.

They would hurt her. And she wouldn’t be able to stop them. They might even _kill_ her.

The girl’s sobs were so violent that they almost sounded like hiccups, and they were not even close to stopping anytime soon. She had never had such a sense of foreboding in her entire life.

That’s how Dean Winchester found her. Curled in on herself in the corner crying heavily, with a bloodied wrist extended to the headboard. He squinted at the scene and leaned casually against the wall, deciding he would just watch her until she noticed him.

Amber was whispering to herself now, and he cocked his head to hear better,

“T-tell her. . . so _sorry_ momma. . . I love you. . .” the whispers were coming out in jagged hitching bursts, since she couldn’t get a grip, “I can’t go through that again. . . p-please _help_ me. . . _please_ get me out of this. . .”

Dean smirked when he realized what she was doing.

The girl was praying.

“That desperate, huh?” her head flew up so fast that she almost smacked it against the wall, her heart froze in her chest at the sight of him. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt that was spattered heavily with darker liquid.

_Blood._

His jeans were covered in it too, and when her wide eyes traveled back up to his mocking smile she saw that there were dark red splotches peppering his face and neck as well.

She brought her free hand up to cover her gaping mouth, and felt her endless tears begin to run over her fingers.

“What did you _do_?” she whispered through her hand almost to herself. His eyes crinkled for a moment before he looked down at his clothing dramatically,

“What- _this_?” he blew out some air and shifted casually, “Why don’t you take a guess sweetheart.” then he pinned her with his green eyes and waited.

“D-did you kill someone?” she stuttered. Dean’s eyes widened in mock shock,

“You think I would do that?” he asked incredulously, before taking two quick steps toward the bed. The girl yelped at his sudden movement and pushed hard into the corner,

“Why do you want to know that anyway?” he stared at her trembling frame for a moment, “Does that kind of shit get you off?” he growled suggestively.

At the loose mention of sex she wildly began to try to rip the sheet out from beneath her to cover her naked body, while shaking her head frantically at him. Dean’s chest rumbled darkly while he fisted the sheet, and tore the entire thing off of the bed with one powerful tug.

Amber cried out at the loss and he chuckled humorlessly,

“You think a fuckin' _sheet_ is gonna protect you from me?” Amber turned her bare body side ways into the corner, in an attempt to provide as much cover as possible, and held up her free shaking hand.

“No-no. . . _please._ . .” she wept up at him. Dean cocked his head at her,

“No it doesn’t get you off, or no you don’t think the sheet will protect you?” he was toying with her now, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head into the wall. Dean was silent for a long time, Amber wondered if he left the room, but when she felt the bed dip under his weight she knew she couldn’t be so lucky.

Her feet were slipping on the bare mattress with her blind attempts to distance herself from him,

“I don’t care how much you hope it will, that wall ain’t gonna move for you.” Amber drug in a choppy breath, and grasped onto the metal rungs of the headboard for emotional support.

When Dean’s rough hand wrapped around her ankle she shrieked expecting him to violate her then, but instead he just rubbed his thumb up and down on her delicate skin.

He looked like he was contemplating something, his lips were slightly pursed and he was staring deeply at her smooth leg with narrowed eyes.

“Are-are you going to _hurt_ me again?” her voice was strained with fear, and she watched him blink slowly never looking away from her leg,

“Probably,” he barely shrugged. Her chest hitched,

“ _Please_ don’t--please,” she begged, and his eyes finally snapped up to hers. She watched them darken with intent and knew there was nothing that would save her.

“Oh come on, you know I’ll make it good for you babe.” that was the other part that wrecked her.

She actually enjoyed part of her rape.

Sam and Dean had complete control over her body, and she didn’t know how to get it back.

Dean blinked at her for a moment before snapping to a secret decision, and reached across her to undo the handcuff on her torn up wrist. He did it quickly like he’d done it a thousand times, and when she tried to jerk her hand away from him he grabbed it and began to massage it lightly.

“Looks like you did more damage to yourself than the headboard babydoll,” he grumbled softly, ignoring her panicked breathing at the contact. Without warning Dean scooted until his back was against the wall beside her, and roughly pulled her into his arms.

Amber was scrambling to get away from him, reaching for the headboard, but his grip was tightening around her waist to a painful level.

“ _Nonononono_. . .” she plead helplessly.

“Shh, shh,” he used his free hand to push her head to his chest, and to her increasing confusion, began to gently lace his fingers through her wavy blonde hair. Dean smelled heavily of blood and whiskey, a sort of metallic burn in her nostrils, there was also a hint of spice on him as well that reminded her a little of her father.

She focused on that, and relaxed her face into his chest.

The girl sobbed into him and clutched to his dirtied shirt like he was there to protect her, Amber was seeking comfort from the same monster who ruined her, and she was grateful that he was giving it for the moment.

After a while of listening to Dean’s strong steady heartbeat and moving with the rising and falling of his chest, Amber’s tears actually slowed and her eyes drooped with exhaustion from being so scared all the time.

Of course she was still worried about his plans, but she decided it would be best to take advantage of his current docile state.

Dean placed a light kiss on the top of her head and she stiffened all over again, he ignored her obvious discomfort and in one fluid motion she was on her back and he was on top of her.

She didn’t really even have time to panic it happened so fast.

One of her hands flashed down between her thighs to shield herself from him, and the other rested lightly on his chest; a silent message for him to stop. Dean gave an irritated grunt and slapped her hand from his chest, dipping down to take one of her nipples in his mouth eliciting a loud whimper from the tiny girl.

Her hand flashed to his soft hair and she tried to pull his face away while twisting her lower body away from him. His returning growl was animalistic and he lightly bit her sensitive nub, causing her to cry out, she knew it was only a warning though.

He naturally became more rough with her, always harshly palming the breast that his mouth wasn’t working on, and her panic was rising steadily as well as unwelcome pleasure.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she sobbed to the transfixed man, his lust filled green eyes snapped up to hers and he lifted his head a moment to look into her frightened eyes. She repeated herself quietly, the small whisper barely travelling up to him, “ _Please don’t hurt me. ._ ”

Dean squinted his eyes and a slow smile stretched across his features, he shook his head and gave a low spine tingling chuckle,

“I don’t think you're worried about me _hurting_ you, as much as you’re afraid you might like this.” she shook her head at him, her face scrunching up with the burn of tears.

He was only half right really, she was afraid of the pain he could cause as well as what he was forcing her inexperienced body to feel.

His large hand moved down her body to hers, still covering the part of her that he destroyed the night before. She was grateful that she was healed or this could be infinitely more unpleasant.

Dean gathered up her hands and once again snapped the cold metal cuffs around both of them, attaching her easily to the headboard, rendering her completely defenseless.

“I know you did last night,” he continued casually, “lets see if we can get you there again before I fuck your brains out.” he slid down her body with natural grace, and she slammed her thighs together.

“No _don’t!_ ” she screamed at him shrilly. Dean rolled his eyes and began to kiss her tightly closed thighs with disarming gentleness. She jumped off of the mattress when his warm tongue dipped into the apex of her thighs, grazing her outer lips.

“ _Ahh_!” she groaned unwillingly. Dean grinned knowingly and without warning ripped her thighs opened using minimal strength. Before she could protest he began pulling long deep licks from her opening to her clit.

“ _Fu_ -fuck!” she stuttered on impulse. The things his mouth were doing felt to good to feel ashamed at the moment, and his responding snicker vibrated her core deliciously. Amber bucked up against his face, relishing the way his stubble scratched her skin.

Instead of pulling back from the canting of her hips like he would normally do, he just licked into her harder, trying to prove a point.

The girl whimpered at the feeling and he could feel her thighs trembling with her building orgasm. He expertly swirled his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew so well, and she cried out, jerking on the handcuffs and swiveling her hips furiously.

Dean draped an arm over her hips to quell the movement, and she spread her legs widely trying to push up into his face. Just like he suspected, as soon as he sucked her clit into her mouth, she came screaming, arching hard into the mattress and pulling the restraints taught as her muscles convulsed.

“ _Oh God_!” she screamed as he licked her through her orgasm.

When he pulled away she looked down to see the smirk on his glistening lips, her sex pulsed greedily when his tongue drew across them to taste her arousal.

“Only thing better than pie.” he stated gruffly, before climbing back over her to capture her mouth with his. Amber could taste herself on his lips and her face reddened in embarrassment, she knew what was coming next and felt a twinge of fear in her belly.

She tried to remember how she relaxed with Sam, but her body wouldn’t cooperate.

When Dean suddenly flipped her onto her belly, twisting her arms above her head in the process she whimpered nervously.

He snaked his arm around her middle and pulled up her lower half until she was on her knees with her face pressed into the pillows. The girl jerked away when she felt his hard member on her ass, it felt bigger than she remembered.

She expected him to slam into her at any moment and tear her open again, so she leaned away from him, white knuckling the metal bars on the headboard.

“Easy. . Easy,” his voice was rough with need, and she whined shrilly when she felt his tip prodding at her entrance. Like before he started out gently, pushing in slowly and allowing her to stretch, it still hurt though and she turned her face into the pillow.

“ _Pleeaasee,_ ” it was muffled by the pillow, and she thought for sure he would slam himself into her like before when she begged him to stop, but he didn’t.

Dean continued to push slowly, shaking with the effort to restrain himself, and after what felt like a lifetime he was fully seated inside of her tight pussy.

“Jesus,” he groaned, clutching her hips with a bruising grip. Amber’s breathing was quick and shallow beneath him, and after a moment he moved inside of her. Pulling out until only the tip was inside and pushing back in slowly, until the pain was minimal and actually started to feel good in a way.

She worked to relax her body.

Dean picked up the pace when he felt the tension leave the girl, and enjoyed the deeper reach at this new angle. She was grunting with every thrust and squealed when he reached around her to strum her swollen clit.

In no time her walls were contracting around his dick with the beginnings of her second orgasm, and he rammed into her forcefully causing her to bump her blonde head against the headboard with every impact.

She didn’t mind.

Instead of screaming through her orgasm like before, no noise would come out of her open mouth, and her whole body went rigged with pleasure. The clenching of her walls was all Dean needed to lose himself inside of her, and he came with a low guttural groan.

Both of them breathing heavily, Dean leaned down to kiss her back as he gently eased his dick from her dripping pussy. He reached over her head to undo the cuffs again and her upper half collapsed onto the pillows, with Dean still stroking her back behind her.

Before she could fully recover from her climax, Sam Winchester threw open the door to her room with a curious grin on his face.

“What the hell is this?” he chuckled lightly staring at the scene before him, “I really didn’t expect _you_ of all people to get all sweet on her Dean.” Dean stiffened at the barb and there was a rumble in his chest that wasn’t at all comforting to the girl.

Amber attempted to slide out of his grip sensing that this was about to go south, but Dean’s steel arms tightened around her again.

“All her crying just gets on my nerves,” he growled at his brother who didn’t look convinced,

“Then give her to me,” Sam advanced toward the bed with a glint in his eye that told her playtime was over. Amber struggled in Dean’s arms, clawing at his hands and kicking out at Sam.

The biggest Winchester effortlessly wrapped a giant hand around her upper arm and jerked her to him, supporting her easily when she fell from the bed. She struggled to stand next to Sam, her legs unsteady from her time with Dean.

Although Amber’s head barely cleared Sam’s chest, she continued to struggle against him in vain. Then before she could think better of it, she jumped to claw at his large brown eyes. She caught him off guard but still missed by a fraction but still created a significant gash on his cheek.

The look on his face made her freeze, she had never seen him look this angry, like he could kill her right there.

Staring into his stormy eyes as she was, the girl didn’t even see the fist coming until it smashed into her cheek with enough force to stop a train.

She spun and hit the floor with a thud, not even able to cry out from the pain, she thought he might have killed her for a moment when all she could see was blackness. Apparently Dean thought so too,

“Jesus Sammy did ya kill her?” but he didn’t sound too concerned at the thought though.

“I didn’t even hit her that hard,” he grumbled in annoyance. Amber’s vision was returning, and she felt Sam flip her over for inspection, “She’s fine.” Dean chuckled somewhere behind his brother,

“I’d bet money that’ll be the last time she fights with you,” she could hear the smile in Dean’s voice, and it made her want to throw up. There was a jingling of a belt buckle, and the faint unzipping of jeans before a shadow fell over her while Sam positioned himself on top of her.

Ambers head was throbbing, and she vaguely felt her legs being spread open again.

“Wait. . .Stop,” she protested weakly, when she tried to roll over and away Sam captured her hands and bit her neck hard enough to draw blood and a ear splitting scream of pain from the small girl.

“Shut up,” he warned and smashed his lips to hers, letting the blood run into her mouth causing her to gag at the metallic taste. The act woke her up completely and she struggled valiantly beneath the huge man.

He continued to kiss her with bruising ferocity while he moved on hand down south and unceremoniously crammed two fingers into her heat. The lasting effects of Dean’s previous ministrations did nothing to ease the sudden entrance and she sobbed into his mouth fearfully.

He swallowed her protests like he couldn’t get enough of her tears.

It was like the men switched personalities from last night, instead of gentle and worried about her Sam was all savage confidence and merciless determination. While she was fairly certain that Dean, the same man who brutalized her before, had just shown her what it felt like to make love.

Sam pulled his fingers to move even further down, and Amber was only confused for a moment, then it was absolute humiliation. One of his oversized fingers circled her tight ring of muscle, and she screamed into his mouth hoping he was making a mistake.

He wasn’t.

He shoved one of his fingers into her ass and every muscle in her body tightened completely, the burn was too much, she couldn’t even scream. Finally Sam’s mouth broke away from hers,

“Dean get over here,” her lungs were expelling giant quaking breaths, while Sam’s finger sat motionless in the unnatural entrance.

“Whaddaya need Sammy?” he ground out huskily, clearly excited about this change in direction. Her gaze shifted pleadingly to the eldest Winchester, but he would offer no protection, what he’d shown her earlier was only an illusion of care.

“Hold her down, I’m gonna have a little fun.” he smiled at her wickedly and withdrew his finger with a humiliating pop. Dean quickly lowered to his knees above her head, and when Sam withdrew his hands, Dean’s were on her before she could even think to move.

“Dean _please._ . .” she jerked in his grip, but he ignored her to focus on his brother.

Sam was on his knees and lifted her hips to place her bare ass on his thighs. He shoved his dick into her tight pussy with such swiftness that she couldn’t have possibly closed her legs in time.

Sam and Dean were both taking their time staring at the way her pussy was stretched wide over Sam’s impossibly large dick.

There was a slow burn that had her whimpering in pain when he began to move inside of her, but she couldn’t deny that he was hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her see stars. Amber moaned involuntarily and rolled her eyes into the back of her head,

“You like this?” Sam groaned down at her, “You like Dean holding you down, while I fuck you?” She whimpered when he came into contact with her g-spot again, and found herself nodding her head absently.

She tested Dean’s grip again and found it as unrelenting as ever, it sparked a twinge of arousal deep within her core and she swiveled her hips on Sam’s huge throbbing cock.

“I think she likes it,” Dean growled, “look at her. Moaning like a little slut, you like riding Sam’s cock Amber?”

“Please. . .” she moaned hotly,

“We can do whatever we want to you like this, can’t we?” Sam pointed out, “Dean won’t let you go, you’re too weak to stop us.” She cried out as he slammed into her harder,

“Say it Amber,” Dean snarled.

“ _Ahh!_ ” she cried when one of Dean’s hands reached over her and found her clit, she was so close.

“Say you’re helpless,” Sam demanded, “say we can do whatever we want.”

“ _Ahh_ \- I’m he- _helpless_!” she whined, “Oh god _please_! Y-you can do wh-whatever you want to me!”

“That’s right,” Sam praised. Suddenly his fingers were at her back entrance again, pushing relentlessly. He used two this time and the burn of them sliding in made her cringe.

They were motionless once they were in, and she stretched to accommodate them. Having two fingers in her ass and his dick in her pussy, she was stretched wider than ever before and felt completely full.

By the time he began to pump his fingers, her muscles had unclenched and the feeling of her g-spot being rubbed at two angles was absolutely euphoric.

Sam was merciless in pace and he had her speeding toward a third orgasm in no time. She fell to pieces beneath the Winchesters and came hard, making little mewling noises and thrashing violently in Dean’s hold.

She barely even noticed Sam emptying inside of her through the waves of pleasure rocking her, and it felt like years before she came down from the climax. Her heart was beating hard enough that she swore she just ran a marathon, and he yelped when Sam withdrew his fingers and dick at the same time.

“Oh my God. . .” she groaned as she rolled to her side, and closed her legs.

She jumped at the feeling of her pussy pulsing a few more times between her closing legs. Both the brothers stood gazing down at her for a moment before Dean bent to lift her back onto the bed,

“Told you we’d make it good for you,” he grumbled. Sam snorted,

“Yeah she’s lucky we had a good hunt today,” he agreed. So that’s what it came down to.

Their mood.

She shuddered at how differently this could have gone for her had they been angry when they got home.

“Oh by the way sweetheart, all this _blood_?” he reminded her, and her eyes roamed the stains once more, “It’s your momma’s.” Her eyes widened in horror and he prayed he was toying with her again.

Sam spoke up with a sinister smirk on his face,

“Oh don’t worry Amber,” he mocked, “you’ve already been adopted.”

“What should her next lesson be Sammy?” she was still reeling over the fact that they killed her mother the knowledge still to fresh to cry. They were monsters. How could she have believed for a second that they were anything less.

Sam pretended to ponder Dean's question for a moment,

“I haven’t had someone suck me off in a while . . .” Dean continued to stare at Ambers pale face while he nodded in agreement,

“Now you got somethin' to look forward to tomorrow sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they're evil sons a bitches in this fic.  
> You may have noticed that I left this fic open ended. . . I might want to write more later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you ask two monsters for a favor? Bad things. Very bad things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was ever going to write the third chapter but I just sat down and did it tonight :) Finally.
> 
> TRIGGERS. PLEASE READ:  
> There is rape, underage, torture, and all kinds of other things in this chapter. This was my first ever fic, and it is BY FAR the most fucked up story I've ever written. PLEASE ONLY READ if you've read my first two chapters and have enjoyed them. I know a few of you are as kinked as me sometimes. 
> 
> I've said it before and I'll say it again: It's only fantasy, I would never condone anything like this in reality and there are a few things in here that would scare me away from an encounter for sure. Do not take it too seriously, and please, PLEASE don't read if you feel like you may be triggered by any tags I have here - the Winchesters are evil in this fic. Pure and total evil. It's not canon behavior, and gives you a perspective of what might happen if our beloved brothers turned into horrors.

The Winchesters had kept Amber for another month. Another long, _painful_ month. Each day was seemingly worse than the last, but this last time Sam fucked her, she didn’t even fight with him. Or scream. Or beg.

The broken girl just didn’t see the point anymore. . _they always hurt me anyway. Why bother?_

Amber however, could tell that because of her lifeless dull persona during the last rape, Sam was left unsatisfied. So when he came back to her room a few hours later she wasn’t surprised necessarily, just devastated seeing as Castiel hadn’t even come to heal her yet.

The huge beast of a man took a seat in the chair beside her bed,

“Do you need anything?” her blue eyes snapped to his from the dimpled ceiling,

“W-what?” five days of rape and torture, and now he was asking if she needed anything?

“You know I hate repeating myself.” it was a growl that reminded her where she was,

“No. .” truthfully, the girl was too scared to request anything from _either_ Winchester, they would likely just twist her words and use it as an excuse to hurt her. Last time she said she was hungry and begged for food, Dean had shoved his dick down her throat and fucked it sore. So no, she wasn’t gonna ask for shit.

“You’re moping.” he commented,

“You’re _raping_ me everyday.” she shot back, tired of being scared all the time. . just so damn tired. And hurt. Tired and hurt. Sam though, actually snorted a laugh at her comment, but she knew better than to push it. “When’s Castiel getting here?” Amber’s voice was meek.

“Aw what? Did I tear you up pretty bad?” he teased,

“Well seeing as that was your goal, yes you did. Again.” Sam rumbled in growing irritation,

“You know what Amber?” he rose from the chair and blocked out the overhead light, her throat got tight at the sight of the hulking Winchester looming like that. “You’re boring me. I think we need to mix this up a little.” she trembled,

“What could you possibly do to me that you haven’t already done?” it was a real question, the brothers had ruthlessly used the small girl day in and day out as a personal fuck toy. No hole was virgin anymore, and she knew what it felt like to have a chunk of flesh bitten out of her thigh.

And her ass.

And her left breast.

Sam just chuckled,

“Oh sweetie, there’s always something else.” he grunted at the guarded look she watched him with and cleared his throat before turning halfway to face the door, “Hey Dean?” she stiffened, fearing Sam’s older brother more than anything. He was the most sadistic out of the two.

“No, no Sam no,” she whimpered, rolling slightly to reach out for him, biting back burning shots of pain all over her battered body. “Please -”

“Dean!” Sam cut her off, brushing her grasping hands away from him in irritation, “Get in here, our little Amber has been a bad girl!” she sobbed dryly in growing dread,

“Please Sam - please not Dean. .” she begged tearfully, but her words only made the long haired giant sneer, “Please not Dean. . _p-please_!” she finally latched onto his flannel, just as the bedroom door swung open. Her lungs stopped working.

Dean stepped into the small room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, already fully dressed for the day. The only indication that he’d just woken up was his thick tousled hair, it seemed to be reaching out in random directions.

Plus, his normally sharp green eyes were tired.

“This better be good.” he smacked his pouty lips, bringing up the cup for another sip. To anyone else, Dean might have appeared harmless and unassertive with his early morning routine, but to Amber. . well to Amber simply _seeing_ Dean meant there was Hell to pay for something. _Anything_.

She still couldn’t breathe.

“Mornin’ sugar,” he nodded amicably and gave her a wink that would make a lesbian swoon. Amber however, only teared up some more.

“Amber. .” Sam jerked his shirt out of her tiny fist and looked down on her like a disappointed father, “Why don’t you tell Dean why we had to interrupt his breakfast.” her mouth was dry, and her gaze flickered back and forth from both captors.

A silent moment passed, “I”m waiting.” Dean slurped his coffee again.

“I -I. . I talked back to Sam. .” her voice shook violently and she watched for any sign of movement or violence. There was none, but she knew better - they were toying with her. Dean’s small amused smile made her face redden in humiliation.

“ _And_. .?” Sam prompted,

“And Sam said I was boring him.” she whispered, looking to the freshly bloodied sheets beneath her. Dean moved near then, setting down his coffee on the bedside table, and leaned down to brace his hands beside her. She was still as a fawn in a meadow.

_Here it comes._

“No Amber,” he sounded measured, controlled. “Not what did _Sam_ do - I want to know what _you_ did.” it wasn’t real patience. Dean was never patient. Her breath cut a couple times and she resisted the urge to look away. . _he wouldn’t like that._

“I -I’m being b-boring.” she told him thickly, throat aching with impending tears, but he graced her with a struck smile, nodding like she just told him the meaning of life and it all made sense. Her lips quaked.

“Ahh, I see. . and why is that?” Sam just barely muffled a laugh with his fist.

“Because. . I. . I don’t know!” she panicked and covered her face with both hands in an effort to escape Dean’s interrogation, whining shrilly when she heard him growl.

“No. .” he chastised, wrapping long fingers around her wrist and pulling a hand away from her eyes with deceptive gentleness, “Why aren’t you being a good girl and entertaining Sam?” she was shaking like a leaf, totally locked up at the lingering contact from Dean’s hand.

The phrase “good girl” wasn’t lost on her, and she knew that when one of the brothers called her a “bad girl” she was done for.

“I’m so hurt. .” she admitted timidly, watching Dean blur with the building tears in her one exposed eye. “I’m just. . I’m just s-so hurt.” He hummed,

“Cas heals you everyday, he’s just a little late this time around.”

“No, not just from this,” she shrugged in indication of her current bloodied condition, “Everyday y-you hurt me and - and I can’t keep fighting. . please - I can’t keep fighting.” Amber stiffened, squeezing her eyes closed in preparation for the pain that she knew would come after a sentence like that. “Whining” Dean called it - he had no patience for it, and she had long ago learned that Sam enjoyed it _too_ much.

Which was likely why, if she opened her eyes, would see a growing bulge in his jeans. However, what came next was not pain. It was only Dean’s voice - as terrifying as that was alone.

“Amber.” he spoke low, “Look at me.”

Since she didn’t want to anger him, she did as instructed. Just like she’d been taught. Her lip trembled at the dark look in Dean’s greens,

“Does our little girl need a break?” she didn’t answer quite yet. This was a trick, it had to be. However when Dean shifted on his feet, and blinked a tad impatiently she tried to think of the best answer. “Is someone being a bad girl?”

Oh no, there it was - the dreaded question that meant certain destruction.

The young girl whimpered, “N-no! No I’ll be good, I’ll be good!” Dean smirked. God she’d said that same sentence a hundred times over and it never saved her. Now obviously wouldn’t be any different.

“It’s alright sweetheart, we’ll get to your punishment in a minute. Right now though, you still gotta answer my question.” she was already crying rivers, “Do you need a break?”

“P-please don’t punish me!” she wailed, hiccuping already, and pulling on her wrist when she felt the big Hunter’s grip tighten.

Sam spoke up, “You’ve been a bad girl Amber, don’t make this harder on yourself. Answer the question.” she sobbed helplessly, still too torn up to really begin to struggle with Dean.

“Y-yes,” it came out in a whooshing of breath, “Oh God - oh God. . yes. . yes. .” it felt like she’d nailed her own casket shut. With a lick of his lips, Dean released her wrist and lazily waltzed over to the bedside table to pick up his coffee and take a hefty swig.

Sam’s big hazel eyes were cold and boring a hole into the side of her head. She knew if she looked at him it would be a terrifying sight.

“Well,” Dean chirped, “what do you think you deserve as punishment baby girl?” looking at herself as she was, there wasn’t a thing they could destroy on her that Sam hadn’t already that morning, and Castiel was late as could be.

Of course it didn’t go unnoticed that Dean was still standing by the night stand, or in other words the housing of her most dreaded form of punishment. The eldest Hunter must’ve seen her looking.

“That’s alright little girl, I was thinking the same thing.” Sam smiled at the look of sheer terror in your eyes, but said something surprising,

“You know what Dean? Why don’t we save it for later - you know, for when we introduce her first gift.” Dean pursed his lips in pondering, “That way Cas can heal her up. You know I love a blank canvas.” Amber’s tears seemed to have no end, but at least they were silent right now.

“Alright kid,” Dean moved back to the edge of the bed, empty coffee mug still in hand, “you wanted a break? You’ll get one. .” then he sneered, “you’ll learn to be careful what you wish for. That’s for damn sure.”

The big man leaned down, his face hovered right in front of hers.

“Now give Daddy a kiss baby girl, just a little goodbye kiss.” his smile was wolfish, she hated it when he got that look. . that pure evil look. Leaning forward, Amber winced with lingering pain all throughout her body from her time with Sam, and pushed her lips out a little toward his.

“That’s right little girl, open those pretty pink little lips for me.” she did, and as soon as they parted Dean pressed his full warm lips against hers. They tasted of coffee and something else that she had just come to know as Dean, and soon he claimed her mouth with his tongue, swirling and exploring lewdly as if they were shooting a porn.

It seemed to last forever, the dirty kiss. But finally it he broke away, smacking his lips together like he’d just tasted his favorite pie and turned to leave - Sam bringing up the rear.

“See you soon babe.” Dean called over his shoulder,

“Get some rest Amber.” Sam said it as a warning, before shutting off the light in the windowless room and closing the door. Even though she couldn’t even stand, the lock clicked into place.

Amber was left to her own thoughts in the pitch blackness.

Hours passed before there was any kind of noise indicating life outside of that god forsaken room. The Angel had come and gone, all of Amber’s wounds were healed except of course the ones in her mind, and she was physically prepared for the next torturous experience with the Winchesters.

They had given her enough time to officially think of every horrible thing that they could be planning, but honestly she probably had only grazed the tip of the iceberg. Even though that was still enough to sink her.

In the end though, there wasn’t a single thing that could have prepared her for what walked through that door - first it was Dean and then. . .

And then it was a very familiar face. Timidly stepping into the room, looking all around was none other than ,Amber’s childhood friend. She didn’t look frightened, only mildly worried, and it was clear why immediately.

Dean was wearing a whole different face, one that masked all of his darkness like foundation did acne. Amber supposed that was what the rest of the world saw when they thought of Dean Winchester, and they didn’t know the half of it.

The young girl’s heart dropped down into her churning gut. _No. Not . Please God not ._ As soon as Amber’s best friend zeroed her (e/c) eyes on her, sitting on the bed, her face brightened, only to fall into confusion at the look she was getting back.

“I’ll uh,” Dean started with a secret dig at Amber, “I’ll leave you two alone for a moment.” he smiled warmly at the newcomer, even giving her a bashful little eyebrow raise and smile before sidling out of the room and closing the door behind him.

“Thanks Dean!”  called after in her normally bubbly tone, obviously having no clue what she had just walked into.

All Amber could do was gape at her younger friend. She was beside herself with fear for the girl, after all being only sixteen, Amber had easily adopted the role of big sister. . and there was nothing more horrifying than seeing your little sister thanking a rapist and murderer.

Your rapist and murderer.

  
**~~ Your P.O.V. ~~**

_Oh, this is bad. ._

After years of being joined at the hip, it was safe to say that you knew how to read Amber pretty well. Right now she looked. . _scared_. And distraught. And confused. None of it gave you the warm and fuzzies by any means. .

“Amber?” you murmured softly and carefully moved closer to your best friend who was shaking her head at you as if you weren’t real. As if she didn’t want you to be real. “Amber?” it was all you could think to say just then.

When she still didn’t respond, you turned to the door, intent on finding Sam and Dean and asking them just what in the hell was going on around here.

Only it was locked.

“What the fuck?” you jerked on the handle again, only to be denied a second time. It was locked from the outside. . You whirled, “Amber, what the hell is this?” your voice had risen a little in panic, and your friend snapped her wild blue eyes up to you.

Then in a calm low voice that sent shivers up your spine she told you,

“They’re going to hurt you.” prolonged silence beat while you just stared at her, you didn’t remember her ever looking so small,

“What. . what do you mean?” she shook her blonde head slowly, picking at her nails with a feverish quickness,

“You shouldn’t have come here. .” then her eyes filled with tears, making the blue the most beautiful bright shade, “, w-why did you come?” a natural response to seeing her cry, triggered your own pooling, but you would allow yourself that luxury yet.

“I came for _you_! Amber, you went missing. . He - Dean told me he knew where you were so I. .” as you retold the story, you realized how foolish you had been and trailed off. _Why hadn’t I gone to the police?_

“So you came with him?” she cried, finally unfolding from the bed and coming to you, “Why would you do that? How could you be so stupid. .” Amber was obviously trying not to sob, but there were heavy flowing tears coming down her face,

“I - I. .” you were at a loss for words, “I just. . missed you. When he said he’d take me to you, I didn’t even think!” your (e/c) eyes burned. “I can’t believe you're alive. .”

“Only on the outside.” she whispered and finally crushed you into a hug, letting go of a few sobs into your neck. “Oh God, I wish you weren’t here.” she wept, “They’re evil men, the worst kind. . and they’re gonna hurt you. B-bad.”

“No.” you detached her arms from you, shaking your head, “No they won’t, we’re gonna get out of this.” at your words, Amber did something strange and a little chilling. She _laughed_. Not her normal bubbly contagious laugh, it was hysterical and frightening,

“I thought the same thing once,” she told you with this glassy eyed stare, “and I think it makes it worse. , since they took me, they both fuck - r-rape - me two to three times everyday.” you paled and stood in a shocked silence, “It’s more than that though. . the way they are, they take so much more than that. It’s so much worse.” somehow you swallowed and blinked, trying to process the information.

Looking at her, without a scratch to be seen, her statement didn’t seem possible,

“N-no, but you look -”

“They have this friend - shit , you’re not gonna believe me, but he’s _magic_. . He said he was an Angel of the Lord and he comes to heal me for them after. Everytime without fail he comes, but he never helps. . never helps. .”

“An _Angel_. .?” you watched her, looking for any sign of uncertainty, but she was adamant,

“His name is Castiel. . do you remember the name from Sunday school?” he gripped your arms and shook a little, “Do you remember him?” you racked your scrambled brain and uncovered all of that lost knowledge of your church days,

“The. . Angel of _Thursday_?” she let out a little cry and leaned her nodding head on the center of your chest, all you could do to comfort was place your hands on her waist with the way she was grabbing you. Then she spoke in this high mewling whine,

“I’m so sorry , I’m so sorry. .” a sharp sob, “I can’t believe you’re here. This is a fucking nightmare. .” you blinked. Amber _never_ cursed like that. You spoke without much thought,

“Dean. . he seemed so nice. .” she didn’t even answer you, only wept into your shirt. When a knock at the door came, Amber wailed and clutched you harder as she towed you toward the back of the plain room.

She hugged you harder than ever while you both watched the door with wide (e/c) and crystal blue eyes. Your heart thudded in terror as the door slowly opened,

“Yoohoo, anybody home?” that was Dean, the man that took you here. Only he didn’t sound a thing like the chivalrous gentleman that gave you a ride here, as he waltzed into the room with a predatory grin.

He’d seemed so trustworthy at the school. . if only you hadn’t been so sheltered - in a church community, a christian private school. . maybe you wouldn’t have been dumb enough to trust him.

“Let us go.” you demanded, suddenly being squeezed harder by Amber,

“No. . no don’t talk that way to him. .” it was almost a plea. Dean cocked a brow and chuckled low,

“Ah that’s okay Amber,” the closer he moved, the harder your friend began to shake, “teaching sluts how to behave is my favorite part of the game. .” a frog leapt into your throat, and you balked at his crass words. When his eyes focused on you though, something made you hug Amber back. He smirked,

“Come'ere sweetheart, I won’t bite. . yet.” he said the last word with a little shrug. Even though you didn’t move Amber squeezed,

“No - don’t go over there. .” she whispered it but by the tilt in Dean’s head, he heard her. The fuck you were going over to him anyway. . _Nope_.

“Now Amber. .” he purred and she whimpered, turning the both of you so she was sort of hidden from him, your panic built as the large man neared, “We don’t want to start off the night with punishment do we?” you could tell he did.

“N-no. .” she whimpered, shaking so hard that it was making you tremble.

“Didn’t think so.” he bit, making you jump with sudden change in demeanor. “Let your little friend go. I just want to talk with her.” you could tell it took a lot of will on Amber’s part to detach and finally release you.

Her big blue eyes screamed apologies. “There we go. . Come .” Dean was already within arms length so when you stepped toward him everything became uncomfortable. Amber was doing a terrible job of biting back sobs behind you,

“Good girl,” he chuckled, “maybe she’ll learn faster than you huh Amber? Never could get you to come to me on your own. .” then he brushed a finger over your cheek and you flinched, “Or maybe not.” a big hand gripped your chin painfully hard, and you instinctively grabbed at it. “Put you fucking hands down!” he snarled in your face, and you did, finally beginning to succumb to your impending tears. “Never deny my touch. Do you understand?” it was like your brain was repeating the words _‘oh shit_ ’ over and over again.

“Y-yes sir.” you whispered, quaking when he smiled at you. It was an evil sight.

“Good.” and then he leaned down the huge height difference and touched his lips to yours - at the first hint of softness you jerked back out of his hand in uncertain fear. No one had ever kissed you before. . and you didn’t want it to be this man.

For some reason Amber was a mess behind you, sobbing and puking out words that no one could hear right. Until she said something that scared you,

“ _Please_ don’t hurt her Dean - she didn’t mean to - please don’t. . .” you turned to find her on her knees, actually begging the man for you. . _Oh God this is bad. ._

“Wh -what’s _happening_?” you finally cried, backing up from the scary man who just tried to molest you. Lightning fast his arm struck out to snap a big hand around your upper arm, you couldn’t hold in a cry when he jerked you back to him.

“What did I say slut?” he growled down into your ear, it was hard to hear him over your loud breath,

“I-I,” you stuttered, whimpering at the bruises that were surely blooming beneath his hurtful hand, “Not to deny your touch. .” you sniveled, noticing that he seemed to be waiting for something, “I’m sorry mister.” it was a shot in the dark, but he seemed appeased at least. His shoulders relaxed and that easy chilling smile was back in place.

“Oh sweetheart that’s cute. .” he outright looked you up and down, green irises darkening with a kind of ill intent that made your stomach flip. “You’re not sorry yet. . but you damn sure will be.” and with that comforting statement, you were being dragged bodily toward the door, wincing at the popping of your shoulder along the way.

Dean didn’t even pause to glance back when he shouted, “Amber!” he simply knew that she would follow.

“Let go!” you screamed, “Where are we going, I wanna go home! Let go of me!” but you didn’t dare struggle, not even a little bit because Dean’s threat was still pinging around fresh in your head.

The man himself was easily whistling as he towed you down the hallway, some familiar tune that reminded you of your childhood. . from when your mother used to sing you to sleep perhaps. _Dean Winchester is a bad man._

“How ya doin’ baby girl?” he jabbed with a grin, and you didn’t bother answering, he only chuckled at your nervous silence.

You were frightened. Very much so. So much so that even if Dean didn’t have a tight hold on your upper arm, you weren’t sure that you could find it in you to run from him. In fact, you’d probably be doing what Amber was currently, which was trailing slowly behind him, crying helplessly with the hopes that if you obeyed him, you would make it out unscathed.

Fat chance.

Dean made a sudden left and shoved you forward into a new room, leaving you briefly to cling to Amber again while he shoved a big metal bookcase across the floor with a horrid groan. It was a hidden doorway.

That never meant anything good. So when Dean reached out for your arm again, you naturally balked backward, bumping Amber back out into the hallway and receiving a look of pure malice from Dean.

“You have so much to learn. .” shaking his head, he closed in and snagged you around the back of your neck, making you yelp in pain and tear up when he drug you through the entrance by a pressure point. “S’alright, I’m a pretty good teacher.”

The room was spacious, totally stone, and in the middle there was a big white circular symbol that reminded you of Sleepy Hollow. However that wasn’t the most concerning thing.

For hanging over the center of this satanic looking symbol, suspended from the high ceiling, were two long restraints - leather cuffs. And a large out of place looking bed set up in the far corner of the room.

“N-no,” you whimpered, shaking your head slightly in Dean’s grip, only to be forced forward with an angry growl.

The other man, the one with the long hair - Sam you remembered from your brief encounter with him at the school - looked up from a table full of things that you didn’t even want to look at.

The first thing you saw was some sort of crop, and after that you just instantly focused on Sam instead. _God he is huge though. ._ . As soon as he saw Dean towing you into the room, a huge smile split his face. Even in this dark situation the large grin was almost contagious.

Almost.

“Hey there , nice to see you again.” it was said with an earnest nod. _Is he fucking serious? Jesus, these guys are crazy. . ._ Suddenly Dean jerked on you sharply enough to make you whimper and shy away from him more. There was violence pouring off of him in waves. . making you dizzy.

“You gonna fucking answer him?” the snarl was right in your ear, and it was all you could do to hold back sobs,

“H-hi Sam. .” you shrilled through tight lips, and earned a sort of soft smile from the bigger man. . it made it impossible to keep hope at bay. “Can - can I please go home now?” the words were thick and shaky with insistent tears.

Sam looked down on you fondly, just as Dean thrust you forward to stand between him and his brother,

“Aw sweetie. .”

“P- _please_?” you asked again, looking straight up at the biggest man. Dean’s body heat insisted behind you just before his gripped the tops of each of your arms and began to knead firmly. He pressed into you, and let out a shuddering sigh at the contact.

“Little girls who get into cars with strangers. . well baby, they rarely ever get to go home.” that did it. The sobs finally broke out, and with such force that you had to lean forward slightly at the ache in your chest. Dean’s voice had a smile in it now, “Oh come on. . you knew that sweetheart. .”

Sam spoke with a fake smile, “What is it ? Is our dungeon scary?” your whole face was crumbling,

“P -please, I just want to go _home_. .” it sounded desperate and panicked, and your heart fell when both big men only chuckled at you. _These guys are monsters._ Out of nowhere a high shrill scream echoed down the corridor, and both brother’s heads snapped toward the sound.

It was Amber, she screamed again, “HELP!” her voice was fading down the corridor. She was running. “SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!” Dean’s chest exploded with a sigh,

“Oh for fuck’s sake. .” he groaned, finally taking his hands off of you. “Sammy, you truss up our little virgin for me, I’ll go catch us a bad girl.” his words made you shake almost violently. _Our little virgin? For me. .? God please no. . ._

And then Dean was gone, pursuing your friend. . and you could tell just by looking at the man that he would catch her. Easily.

“RUN AMBER!” you screamed suddenly, crying out when it earned you a sudden swat on the ass from Sam. You stumbled slightly away from him, hunched over a little in defense, but he was smiling,

“Oh there isn’t a chance in Hell she’ll get away from Dean. . he’ll toy with her though, make her think she’s got a chance and then - BOOM!” he jolted forward at you, chuckling when you screamed and batted the air, “He’ll catch her. . and it won’t be pretty.”

“Why are you doing this?” you sobbed, cowering away from him when he reached for your hand, “Please you don’t need to do this - you - you could have _anybody_! Oh God just. . let me go!” he looked amused at your logic,

“Oh we know. . the thing is , we want you. Pure, unscathed, fresh for the taking. . all ours. You don’t know what it feels like to be touched by a man do you?,” he moved forward, finally taking your wrist in his giant paw, it felt like your knees might buckle, “All ours. . you and your little friend out there.” on cue there was a horrid strangled shriek, from somewhere in the stone building. A tear trickled out in fear for your friend. . Dean had caught her. Of course he did.

“Now,” Sam started, “let’s get you all nice and ready for my big brother. . Fuck, I can’t wait to tear into you myself . So sweet. .” you shuddered, trying not to imagine exactly what he was saying.

Being only 15 and extraordinarily sheltered, you were wildly unprepared for sex - let alone anything of this magnitude. . of _Sam’s_ magnitude. _God please get me out of this. . ._

Sounds from the hallway were quiet yet distracting, only for a moment though when you felt the largest Winchester crowd near you. A little squeak flitted from your trembling lips when he took up your wrist almost gently.

It was only instinct to resist him a little as he began to move you toward the hanging restraints. All you got from him was a low growl then suddenly Sam’s grip was bruising as he deftly secured your wrists high above your head.

It was impossible to muffle your sounds of fright, so you didn’t even try. Sam didn’t seem to care about how afraid you were, in fact, he was smiling softly and. . _humming_? Yeah, he was humming quietly to himself as he worked. The cuffs were leather, padded on the inside, but you had a feeling that would be the only mercy you would experience tonight.

“What are you gonna do to me?” you wept miserably, pulling on the cuffs while Sam stepped back to admire his work. The glint in Sam’s eye as he studied you all trussed up for whatever his fucked up mind could conjure, made your stomach roll.

In the end all he did was wink before moving over to the table full of scary things. He picked up the riding crop.

“Why don’t we start easy?” he murmured, bouncing the thing in his hand a couple times. He glanced up at you when you whimpered, then his features lit like something just occurred to him. One of his huge paws scraped yet another instrument off of the table before he fluidly moved back over to you.

You didn’t even want to look at the thing he just grabbed.

When he crowded into your space it was impossible not to make tiny pathetic noises, tears were flowing steadily from your miserable (e/c) eyes as the giant pressed his huge body against yours. You felt so vulnerable. So helpless. Without a word Sam dropped whatever else he was holding and took up the modest neck of your dress,

“No. . .” you whispered almost involuntarily, but only received a humored hum in response before he suddenly gave you a sharp tug. It elicited a grunt from your tight lips and tore the top of the dress down to the bottom of your white bra.

Still with your lips pressed together, trying to keep sound in, your chest bleated with suppressed sobs and you sniveled as quietly as possible whilst staring at the floor. Sam Winchester was going to rape you.

Very soon.

“Aw sweetie. . .” Sam murmured, gently swiping a thumb across your cheek to catch some tears, “It’s okay to cry, this is _scary_ for you isn’t it?” you accidentally let out a single loud sob.

He continued to speak, “Just a helpless, weak little girl. . knowing that at some point tonight me, or my brother, is going to take you. Just to hear your pathetic screams and beautiful begging. . .” your breath was coming out labored now, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to cry silently.

Sam's hands were warm wherever they were travelling during his sick speech, and he paused to squeeze your ass lewdly, pressing himself into you as he huffed a quiet laugh.

“You’re gonna be a fun one , just remember,” he lifted the hand with the crop to tilt your chin up so you were looking at him, “this is all your fucking fault.” you stopped breathing as he grinned this horrible gleeful grin that made his eyes crinkle in the corners. . Good God it was horrifying.

“Have you ever had an orgasm little girl?” you bit your lip and he let your head drop again, your chain rattled so loudly in the room. It took a while, but you knew he’d make you answer anyway so you said,

“N-no.” his delight was tangible. If you survived this, you would have nightmares about that damn grin,

“No, huh?” chuckled to himself, running his hands along your trembling body continuously in such a way that it might have been relaxing if it wasn’t for the situation. It only made it worse that he was slowly removing the rest of your torn dress. “Well maybe I oughtta do something about that. Should always be gentle with the new girl, right?”

You sniveled hoplessly, “Please don’t d-do anything to me,” his eyebrows raised humorously as he finally slid your dress to the dirty floor, “I-I just wanna go home. .” Sam’s huge hands meandered down to your ass where they squeezed either cheek roughly at the same time he pulled you into him.

He was just so much bigger than you, your hands barely reached his nose where they wilted over in the shackles.

“Shhh baby, I think you might like this.” and then he did something odd. The giant dropped to his knees. Holding your (e/c) eyes with his sinister ones, Sam set down his riding crop and brought one giant hand up to trace the band of your modest cotton panties. “Cute.” he commented with a smirk that was no doubt directed at the very virgin-esque pink hearts dotting your panties.

Any words you should have said were the last thing on your mind now, you were still convinced that this was some sort of fucked up dream, but the feeling of Sam’s long fingers slipping inside your waistband and pulling it out to snap you. . that was very real.

Even though you were almost too panicked to feel the slight sting from the elastic. The man walked forward on his knees and sat back so that his face was level with your sex.

“Don’t you shy away from me girl,” he scolded gently, gripping around the back of your thigh just above your knee to pull you closer, “I know you’ll like this so enjoy it while you can.” this time when he teased the band of your underwear, he didn’t release them to snap you.

Instead he continued to pull out and slightly down until they were sliding down your thighs.

“No. . wait. .” you weren’t sure why you said wait, as if you’d be ready for this in a couple minutes or something. Not that it mattered, because he didn’t. Instead your cotton heart panties piled onto the floor with a little airy puff, but you barely noticed that because you were staring at the way Sam’s eyes darkened.

His jaw went a little slack and his nostrils flared in a way that you’d never seen before. . it had to be lust. This is the look you’d heard about. The one that men give women when they want the one thing that you didn’t want to give up, and seeing it for the first time in a situation like this was devastating.

So your brain did the only thing it could do to protect your sanity, and what little composure you held on to. It decided to try and convince you that Sam Winchester was your lover. . not your rapist.

“Relax your legs baby,” he purred, leaning in and lapping at your inner thigh. It made you sigh against reality. He was being gentle, unwittingly making it easier for you to lie to yourself.

If only the nagging in the back of your head would completely go away. Even though it wouldn’t, when Sam kissed your bare sex so gently, and so warm, your legs did relax, your thighs did part.

“Oh. .” you puffed, earning a dark scary smile from down below,

“You fucking slut.” he muttered huskily, finally moving in and sweeping his tongue between your legs and running it up through your sex. Your eyes snapped shut, and your knees bowed in while you sagged on your restraints, unable to feel the way it made your arms ache because Sam licked you again. Then again, and right after that!

Jesus his tongue was warm and sinful, oh so sinful, but you tried your best to ignore the draft of the dungeon and the way your wrist were becoming raw, and that crop brushing your toe when you swayed too far to the left.

Because this wasn’t reality. No, this was your wedding day. This tall devilish, long haired man was your Mr. Right, your new man. . and he was showing you how much he loved you, just like you pictured it for the last 6 years.

“Mmmm,” you swayed, feeling his tongue sweep around the outer lips of your virgin sex. It tickled a little, almost too much, but there was nothing funny about this so you didn’t have the desire to laugh.

Something ached, a sweet spot that you’d never felt before and suddenly you were muttering the right word for the wrong reasons, “ _Pleeeaasee_. .”

His chuckle vibrated you, and he became more aggressive. Reaching up to your ass, gripping a cheek with both hands Sam pulled you harder into his face so he could eat you out on his knees like he was at a buffet.

That warm soft tongue pulled up and down your folds, tasting you and occasionally pushing almost gently into your tight tender hole.

“Oh my. . . Oh my God it feels _good_.” you groaned, spreading even wider for him while his nose brushed against that sweet little bundle of nerves that you wished he’d put his mouth on.

Sam gently fucked you with his hot tongue until you felt like crying, shivers up your spine had your whole body in goosebumps, and your labored breath was beginning to hurt your chest. You didn’t even know what your heart was doing. . or your mind for that matter; but you didn’t care because for a few minutes you weren’t afraid.

Finally Sam pulled away from your tightness to lick up the short distance to your clit, and man did he deliver. With quick up and down motions Sam’s mouth had you heaving on your restraints and squirming in his strong arms.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore he switched up and began flicking his tongue side to side hard against that bud, and then began to alternate in such a way that you were bucking up at his face and speaking words you couldn’t register.

“ _Ahhhh_. . .” you faded out, feeling his licking become stronger and harder as a little electric feeling started to shoot out to every nerve in your body, tingling all the way up to the base of your skull. Then you made a dire mistake. You looked down.

Oh man was that the wrong decision, because Sam was watching you.

Cold calculated eyes were boring right through you while he kept his face buried tight in your pussy, that skilled tongue unseen but working overtime. A sort of evil sparkle appeared in those blacked hazels, and without warning Sam’s fingers tightened painfully on your ass and he sucked.

Hard.

Everything went white. Everything _exploded_. All that existed was Sam’s mouth, your pussy, and pure pleasure. Here there was no fear, and here seemed to last forever; but when it didn’t, you heard your screams echoing through the cold walls of the very real dungeon, and felt your worn out body jerking with the lasting waves of your very first orgasm.

Sam surprisingly enough ate you through it all, he seemed to enjoy watching you twitch as you slowly came back down to reality. Only when you started to try and pull away did his ravenous mouth cease, it was starting to be too much.

Clearly he knew that,

“Sensitive, whore?” he chuckled, swiping that tongue ruthlessly through your folds again to knock into your shocked clit,

“Agghhh!” you cried breathlessly, and when he did it again you begged, “ _Stop_ it!”

“What if I didn’t?” he challenged lowly, holding you close to his mouth and staring up at you with that same frozen look from before. He seemed dead inside. Of course he didn’t do this for kindness, of course this was nothing like your wedding night should be.

There was no love and no warmth in his level stare, only what was left of this man’s dark soul.

“I - I don’t know,” you admitted weakly, “I don’t know. .”

“You think you could stop me?”

“No.” the answer was automatic and he grinned,

“Good girl, you can’t - I can do whatever I want.” he licked his red lips, “Watch.” you whined when he moved his face back in, but what he did next clogged your throat with terror. Sam plucked your clit up in between his white sparkling teeth.

You’re whole body locked. He was only watching, holding that twitching button of nerves with his teeth so very gently, yet the threat was clear as day. _Please, please, please. ._ Your brain repeated. _Not that, please not that._

Those teeth gave you a little squeeze that had you shrieking in nothing but fright, it didn’t hurt because he didn’t mean for it to - and then as if it was all a game he released you with a echoing laugh that shook you to the core.

“Ah that was a good one,” he chuckled, dropping your lower half to hang again, “you should’ve seen your face. Just. . priceless.” the twisted giant scooped up his riding crop and rose to tower over you again with a groan, “You’re welcome by the way. Clearly you enjoyed that.”

“Th-thank you.” you whispered quickly, becoming red in the face.

He winked, “I liked it too,” it was whispered like a secret, and he leaned down to your face “sweet like cherries.” and then without a single sign a sharp horrible sting ignited with a noisy slap against your right thigh,

“Ow!” you yelped, realizing that he had hit you with the crop. Tears pricked your eyes. _That fucking hurt._

“That’s one,” he laughed, “how old are you sweetie?”

You lied immediately, knowing where this was going, “Four.” Sam actually bellowed a loud laugh that had him tossing his head back,

“That’s cute,” he commended, “but I’m guessin’ more like. . . seventeen?” you stared at him, “No?” one shake of your head was all you offered, “Sixteen?” his teeth bared on the six. Still you only looked,

“Don’t tell me you’re only fifteen, baby.” with a shaky swallow you nodded an affirmative, “awe. .” he mocked adoration, “I’ve got so many things to teach you. First on the list is how to endure pain.” and with that he struck out the crop again, connecting with that same spot on your thigh,

“Ahh!” you screeched, squeezing your eyes shut and willing yourself not to feel. It didn’t work, because the next one came down on your ass and hurt even more.

“You better toughen up,” came Sam’s mocking voice, “cause you have exactly twelve more to go.” cracking open your eyes, you could barely see Sam through a lake of rippling tears, but enough that you saw him swing the crop at you.

It hit directly onto your left nipple, and before you could even react the leather came down again on your right one. The pain was excruciating, but just before you could beg him to stop there was loud commotion at the entrance of the dungeon.

“Get the fuck movin’!” came Dean’s voice from outside, right before a stumbling roughed up looking Amber basically fell through the door. Sam’s attention was taken - thank God - and your overstimulated body had a chance to rest.

“That took a while. .” Sam mumbled thoughtfully,

Dean shrugged with a smirk, “Yeah well we got to play a little bit.” Amber whimpered, still on all fours in front of him, staring at the concrete.

“Yeah, so did we.” Sam winked at you and shook his crop, “Passin’ the time a little, she’s got 10 more. Should we just move on?” Dean seemed to seriously think about that one,

“Why don’t you give ‘er two more. . I wanna hear her scream a couple times.” with that request Sam wasted no time in going straight for the place no woman wants to be whipped. The small leather square smacked you directly on your pussy. Your legs snapped closed and your mouth dropped open in a silent scream, the pain was too much.

“Open your fucking legs!” Dean roared, seeming to shake the whole room.

You shook your head, “N-n-”

“Open.” Sam commanded steadily, and instead of bothering to beg him, you closed your eyes and obeyed,

“Good girl.” you couldn’t really tell who said that before another hot blinding agony lit up on your overworked pussy. This time the scream was anything but silent and it was accompanied by two low sincere laughs, and you finally broke down sobbing.

“Alright, alright, let's take her down,” Dean chuckled, wiping his eyes, “I’m ready to have some fun.” your chest hurt from crying so hard and your throat already felt raw from screaming.

The notion that the brothers were only getting started made you feel like disintegrating. Both Sam and Dean unclasped the cuffs from your sore wrists in record time, supporting you when you couldn’t yourself.

“I wanna go home.” you whispered hopelessly for the third time that night, receiving a sharp laugh from Dean in answer,

“Hear that Sammy? Our little slut wants to go home. . .” he was mocking you, “Alright sweetheart, yeah we’ll take ya home.” more deep laughter from both brothers. Your heart sank further.

Suddenly, Dean jerked you away from Sam, pulling you in by the waist and gripping your jaw with a bruising grip. And then his lips were against yours. _Smashed_ against yours really. And you screamed on them, screamed into his mouth as this huge horrible man forced you to kiss him, and to your ever growing horror, he was smiling about it.

However it was when his calloused hand travelled down your navel to your still sensitive sex, that you really started struggling. . and crying. You were crying like a baby. Something about these men just scared the living shit out of you, not only that they were so clearly going to rape you, but there was this dark cunning air about them. .

Something that told you this would be so much worse than rape.

When his fingers touched home your whole body jumped, and Dean froze. Breath puffed out of his nose onto your still touching lips and when your eyes opened to peek at him, he was already staring at you. Hard. You flinched and whined as his middle finger fished around your swollen, unwillingly wet pussy, and he finally broke away to say,

“You’re fucking dripping.” he seemed confused, “What the hell baby, you feel like you’ve already -” and then dawning took over his face, “Sam you dick.” and then all of his anger was directed toward _you_ again.

_Oh no._

“Ya went ahead and let my baby brother get a good poke in before me, huh bitch?” you paled at his language and where this was so clearly leading,

“N-no he just -”

“No?” he grinned evilly, “Care to explain why your pussy feels like it’s beggin’ for a cock?” Huh?” you could only shake your head and cry. Your whole body was trembling to pieces, “I bet he got his dick wet, didn’t ya Sammy?” Dean’s expression was sour, and Sam only smiled, watching and making no move to correct Dean’s assumptions.

“No! No he d-didn’t, he didn’t fuc. . he didn’t do that.” you reddened, here you were about to be defiled by two crass, rugged hunters and you still couldn’t bring yourself to say a dirty word. Dean’s brow raised tauntingly,

“Didn’t fuck ya?” you gulped, “Let’s see about that.” with one swipe, two of Dean’s thick rough fingers were pushing deep inside of you. A scream ripped out of your throat and your legs snapped around his hand as he wiggled deeper and deeper,

“Ah!” you took a chance and gripped his hand, trying to stop his movement. It was too much, you felt too full with just two of them inside you, “O-ow. . .” you wept, inhaling sharply each time he moved. Amber was yelling near the doorway, but you couldn’t make out a thing above the blood roaring in your ears and the foreign panic of being impaled crowding your brain.

“Hmm. . .” Dean hummed happily, speaking to Sam “Looks like she ain’t lyin’. Tight as hell, there’s no way you shoved that fuckin thing in here. ‘Sides, you know the rules brother, me first. Always.” his fingers slid out, and your body sagged in relief.

Staring at the floor, you only heard Dean suck his appendages clean. It still made your face turn cherry though. Amber’s voice broke the tense silence,

“Dean please stop. Please stop this. . . Let her go.” Dean rounded on her, keeping hold of your bruised arm,

“If I hear one more goddamned word come out of your mouth without permission, I swear I’m gonna slit this bitch’s throat right in front of you. Do you want that Amber?” you stopped breathing, and so did your friend. Sam spoke a little softer then,

“You said you wanted a break. Begged for it even. So you get one, but we still want to have a little fun. .” your eyes widened at this information. So this was Amber’s fault. “So just sit back, shut up, and watch what happens when our fuck toy gets a break.”

A whining sob chopped out of your throat when Dean pushed you backward until you felt the edge of the bed. He forced you to sit on it, and insisted himself between your legs. It was hard to even look at him,

“Please sir, don’t - don’t do this. . .” you tried once more to find mercy within the eldest Winchester, but he was already leaning forward, crowding you to lay back on the mattress. Putting your hands up weakly to his chest was only natural, and he didn’t say a word about it.

However he did have something to say about your ear piercing shriek when you realized that he was unbuttoning his pants.

“Can it bitch, or I’ll gag ya.” you continued to sob and cover your sex with both hands. His lips pouted in mock pity, “What? You want a little warm up? Want me to fuck you on my fingers for a little while. .?” he grinned at your shrill whine,

“No, p-please please no. .” you didn’t already forget how it felt just a moment ago. Dean’s deep chuckle shook you to the core, but you didn’t even have a moment to prepare for him because a mess of familiar blonde hair came into view as something that looked a lot like your longtime friend crashed into Dean from the side. Amber was _attacking_ him.

“Get off of her!” she screamed, scratching and biting to the point where Dean had to raise up off of you. Your hope was short lived when he brushed her off and sent the back of his hand vaulting into her face. With a scream Amber went down.

Sam appeared to be humored, calmly watching the show with a wry smile.

“You little bitch. .” it was a growl that had you frozen beneath him. Amber was cradling her face and weeping, and Dean grabbed your jaw hard, “Stay.” you winced and he released you to go after Amber.

“Sammy, keep the new girl in line.”

“Happily.” Sam was suddenly sitting beside you on the mattress, “Go ahead, sit up sweetie, it’s alright.” while you looked at him like he was insane - he probably was - Sam helped you up into a sitting position, hushing you gently each time you winced and whimpered at the minor discomfort from Dean’s fingers down below.

“Oh Amber,” Dean crouched beside the crying girl, “did you forget what I said would happen if you didn’t behave?” she sobbed harder and shook her head at the ground, “Have you been a good girl Amber?”

“Please. . please don’t. .” you weren’t even breathing while the exchange went on, and Sam was watching with a pleased little smirk on his face as he traced a finger in circles on your thigh,

“Amber. Have you been a good little girl?” he asked again, brushing the hair from her face. Your best friend resembled a caged animal. Nothing like the girl you knew.

“No. .” she sniveled and he nodded once,

“Alright, follow me sweetheart. You know the drill.” her tears picked back up loudly, and like Dean knew that there wasn’t a chance in Hell she was getting up willingly, he grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and yanked her up behind him,

“Dean - NO! No Dean please not that!” she was screaming and flailing behind him as he drug her to the bed beside you and threw her to her back. At first it appeared the man was going to rape her, but instead he kept a hold on her hair and opened the bedside table. “No! NO -O- O!” she was wailing and thrashing to a whole new degree now, but Dean easily held her down, even humming to himself as he rummaged through the nightstand.

“Tell me why this is happening to you Amber.” he found whatever he was looking for but was holding it to his side so you couldn’t see. Amber’s blue eyes however, were locked right onto whatever it was.

“I - I,” her breath cut, “please Dean please no -”

“Ah. Tell me why.”

She sobbed, “I was a b-bad girl. .” he nodded splitting a grin across his face,

“That’s right, now take your punishment whore.” Dean produced a huge clear glass phallus, and without preamble, crammed it inside of your screaming best friend with one brutal thrust,

“No!” you cried, overcome with nausea at the open mouthed silent scream on Amber's face. She was arched off of the bed seemingly frozen in agony while Dean held the glass rod flush against her opening with his palm.

When she started to move it was only due to choppy exhales puffing from her gaping mouth, and with each one her body stuttered back to the mattress until she was flat again. And only then did a whimpering sob escape her lips. Dean leaned over her,

“Now.” you both whimpered at his voice, “You’re going to be a good girl and sit in that chair, while Sammy and I fuck your little friend.” Oh God. . this is happening. Amber didn’t have another outburst at the news, and honestly you were happy she didn’t.

Seeing her like that was awful. The ruthless man moved quickly, he lifted Amber from the bed, gripping a palm over her crotch to keep the dildo in and forced her into the chair by the bed. She screamed when she sat on it, and convulsed with what had to be pain.

The man held her for a moment, until she stopped writhing so hard.

“Stay,” he gave her face a little shove and left her to tremble and cry, clutching the seat of the chair rigidly with both hands.

Only when Dean turned to look at you did you realize that both of your hands were plastered over your mouth, and that you were crying so hard, tears were running over them in rivers.

Even though your friend was convulsing so violently it appeared she was seizing, Dean took up all of your attention when he pinned you with those eyes. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. . That’s all your brain would offer as he moved back over to you and his little/big brother.

A high whine muffled into your hands when he took a heavy seat beside you, sandwiching you between both men.

“So,” Dean chirped, clapping a big hand down on your thigh, “ready to put on a show for Amber? I know I am.” Sam chuckled at his brothers cavalier suggestion, while you squeezed your eyes closed in growing dread.

“ _No_? Come on sweetheart, you already know what happens to bad girls. . I’m gonna give you one chance.” you gulped thickly, sniveling with every inhale, “Lie back for me. I wanna get ya all nice and ready for my baby brother, you’ll thank me when you see what he’s packin’.”  

Because there was no choice, you did lie back, and Sam helped you. The long haired Hunter moved up the makeshift bed until his back was pressed against the headboard and there was enough room for you to lie back without touching him.

It was a front row seat to your destruction and he was clearly there to stay. Dean climbed smoothly up over you with a grin, and gripped your thighs to position them the way he liked. They ended up open of course, with him in between them.

That smile never left his face and now he was just staring at you with it plastered on, menacing and evil, yet pure white and sparkling. His eyes glittered too. This was nothing like Sam’s smile - devastatingly genuine and misleadingly friendly - no this was sinister and evil. . the kind of expression that made you feel like screaming the longer you looked at it.

You _would_ have screamed too, if there wasn’t a frog in your throat blocking down any begging or loud crying you should have been doing. Dean cast a finger over your face very gently, ghosting it just around your damp cheek bone and then to your trembling jaw, then he tilted his head slightly like something was peaking his curiosity.

“What are you thinking about?” he murmured gently, allowing his hand to come to rest on your bouncing throat. After a pause you realized he actually expected an answer,

“H-how I’m going to get through this,” you whispered, feeling a tear slip out as Dean’s terrifying smile stretched wider. He leaned close, almost touching your lips with his sinful ones,

“That’s easy baby girl,” he breathed, _licking_ the tip of your nose, “you’re not.” you pressed your lips together, feeling your face crumble pathetically and squeezing your eyes shut against the burn of new tears.

“Aw. .” Dean rumbled low, a breathy chuckle wisped across your face just before you felt a warm tough hand skim the outside of your thigh. It made you jump and it was only natural to flinch away. His voice took on a coddling lit, “Enough with the tears sweetheart, I just wanna have a little fun with you. .”

The feeling of warm plush lips pressing just under your eyes made you whimper, but you tried your best not to jerk remembering his warning from when you first got there. “ _Never deny my touch. .”_

“Hmm. .” that was Sam, you’d almost forgotten about him sitting above you watching this all play out, “I think she’s actually learning Dean.”

“You know, Sammy I think you’re right,” he mouthed some new tear tracks, literally drinking them in before saying, “you’re being such a good little slut.” your heart seized, “You know what happens to good sluts right?” you heard Sam snort at that, but what’s worse was you heard Amber sob. This couldn’t be good.

Dean’s large hand moved up and over your trembling leg, and smoothly found it’s way to the crease where thigh met sex. You froze, not even breathing, but Dean just gently traced his long thick fingers up and down the inside of your thigh. . just _barely_ touching the place that Sam had mauled a few minutes ago.

The big man leaned down to whisper into your ear, “They get a reward.” and then he was touching you. _There_. The sudden feeling startled you and drug a high frightened whine from your chest,

“I - I,” you squirmed a little, nervous to feel his fingers migrating down to your virgin opening, “I d-don’t want it.” your eyes were still closed but you could practically feel that scary smile burning your skin.

“Well that’s too damn bad kid, because -” you interrupted him with a sudden scream, because those two thick fingers were wiggling on your tight hole, pushing like they were trying to burrow in, and it hurt a little. “I do.” he finished, cramming his fingers into your sex in one strong motion. That hurt a _lot_. Your legs slammed on Dean’s hips, but that was as far closed as you could get them, and it wasn’t near enough,

“ _Ahh_!” it was only instinct to reach down, to try and stop the unwanted invasion, but of course it only caused the situation to escalate when Sam snagged your wrists. With indisputable strength he pinned your arms above your head, rendering you helpless to his brother’s painful ministrations down below. Faintly you could hear your childhood friend crying for you, but she sounded miles away. . all you could feel was Dean. Dean fingering you like mad, Dean biting at your neck hard enough to draw blood, and Dean fisting his free hand in your (h/c) hair while he worked you open.

“Please stop!” the plea was tearful, but the deranged Hunter didn’t slow. Although he was hurting you now, it wasn’t lost on you that it was probably going to get much worse. Your constricting walls were trying on their own to push his fingers out, they seemed confused, and they were losing. Burning.

Sam’s grip tightened on your wrists when you pulled but you couldn’t help it, because all you wanted was for his brother to stop, “Stop!” you cried again, “Please, it _hurts_!”

Finally Dean spoke, “This is nothin’,” it was a little breathless, “I’m just gettin’ you warmed up for the main event bitch.” he leaned down to bite your neck, “Whaddya think Sam? All this whining. . I think we better give her something to cry about.” what answered were perhaps the worst eight words that could’ve been spoken,

“Get her on her hands and knees, Dean.” Swift and smooth Dean rose up, pulled his fingers with a painful suck, and flipped you onto your stomach,

“No!” you wailed, kicking your legs and flailing your newly freed arms. A muscled forearm snaked down under your hips and picked up your lower half until it was completely off the bed, you had to brace on your elbows,

“Atta girl,” Sam praised as Dean lowered you back to your knees, “just like that.” the ease with which the men adjusted you and positioned you however they liked really sank home the realization that there was no way you could fight them. You were helpless here.

Hard hands gripped your hips when you tried to veer away, because even a girl as inexperienced and naive as you could see exactly where this was going and you didn’t like it at all.

Sam unfolded from the head of the bed with an easy smile on his face, he rose up on his knees. The giant reached out for your cheek only to cup it like you were some precious pet to him.

Of course you had to break eye contact, but all at once you wished you didn’t. Because staring back at you was quite possibly the most threatening thing you’d seen so far today. Dean was completely forgotten behind you as soon as your wide (e/c) eyes locked onto Sam’s oversized bulge, fighting to escape its denim prison.

“Oh my God. . .” you breathed, unthinkingly pushing backward into Dean who gathered you up with a hearty laugh, forcing you up on your knees between them. You found yourself completely dwarfed and surrounded by hard muscle once Sam crowded in.

Dean’s breathy growl found it’s way into your right ear, “He’s either fucking your mouth or your pussy, you choose sweetheart.” you started to panic.

“ _Nonono_ ,” you whimpered, squirming in Dean’s hold as he snuck an arm under yours and across your chest to grip you chin, completely pinning you to him while he numbly massaged your hip with his free hand. Dean forced your gaze back down to Sam’s straining zipper, where his fingers were currently popping a button.

You didn’t want to see it, the thing that would surely ruin you, it was only going to frighten you. . of course the brothers knew that too. So Dean couldn’t have been the least bit surprised when you started struggling in earnest as soon as that giant thing sprung out of his brothers jeans.

The strong Hunter held you easily while you writhed and bawled, and Sam’s blinding smile was back full force, only now his eyes were so dark that they were almost black. Suddenly, one of his huge hands fisted in your hair, twisting your neck at an awkward angle in Dean’s hand,

“Fine, _I’ll_ choose.” Sam growled, suddenly forcing your head down as Dean released you. The biggest man shoved you down so hard that you landed heavily on your chest,

“On your hands!” someone practically roared, and you wasted no time in complying only to be faced once again that impossible erection. Sam’s cock was an angry red, thick and long, it seemed like there was no way that thing could fit anywhere inside of you.

Long fingers tipped your chin up before you heard a one word command,

“Suck.” he said, forcing your mouth open by squeezing your cheeks. Dean’s hands were mindlessly kneading your ass, while he watched you struggle to open wide enough to take the tip of Sam’s dick.

It was almost impossible, but with a little force and no encouragement Sam was filling your mouth to the point where your jaw ached. His smooth tip was so vast and foreign, that as soon as you made it past the rim you gagged on him, trying to pull back in a panic, only to be held fast by that one hand on your chin.

“Breathe through your nose slut.” Dean laughed, swatting your ass hard enough to make you squeal as Sam pushed deeper into your throat. It felt like he was blocking off your airways, you couldn’t breathe!

“Mmmfph!” you grunted pleadingly, finally reaching up and bracing a hand against Sam’s thigh. Oddly enough he pulled out, allowing you to suck in heaving gasps of sweet oxygen for a moment. “I - I can’t it’s too big. .” you panted, overcome with despair at the laughter that followed.

“No shit,” Sam chuckled, “if you don’t step up your game I might get mad. . You don’t want that right?”

You sniveled, “ _No_. .”

“Good. Now open wide bitch and remember,” he fisted your hair and jerked your head up, “No teeth.” and with that he was forcing himself back in. Faintly, you could hear Dean’s deep register whooping and laughing no doubt about the horrible sounds that were bubbling up from the back of your throat.

There was no air to cry loudly, but tears still streamed down your red cheeks as Sam pushed your limits without a care in the world. Really you were choking, even though the man never made it more than halfway in, and the back of your throat was beginning to ache with each impact,

“She’s shit at this,” Sam grunted, giving one long stroke deep into your throat. Only this time he didn’t pull out again. Entire body heaving, you began to shake hard as you realized he wasn’t letting any air in. Soon there was panic, and it only intensified when you looked up through swimming eyes to see Sam scowling down at you.

_Is he gonna kill me like this? I can’t die like this!_

“No good?” Dean asked casually, brushing a hand around the globe of your ass,

“Total shit.” he affirmed, still restricting your airways in the most heinous way possible, you took to focusing on a large vein in his muscled forearm and the way it expanded whenever he pulled tighter on the roots of your hair. Then you thought about what was in that certain blood vessel - blood of course, but also oxygen. _Air. I need air!_

Still, they kept up they’re cavalier conversation as you finally began to struggle.

“Fucking virgins,” Dean grumbled, stroking a finger up through your abused pussy and to your horror continuing up, his index finger hesitated at your untouched hole. . the one that you never thought of as sexual in all of your 15 years.

“ _MMMPPHH_!” you gave a muffled plea. _NO AIR NO AIR!!!_

“Oh what’s the matter?” Sam chided, then speaking to his brother, “You think she deserves to breathe?” your jaw was on fire now,

Dean chuckled, “Oh I don’t know, let me ask her a question first.” your vision was starting to blur, Sam’s dick was going to kill you. This is how you were going to die.

“If you can’t suck my brother off properly, what else is he to do besides take your pussy out for a spin?” you jerked with an airless sob, trying to wrap your head around that thing fitting inside of your sex,

“But Sam n’ me? We’re gentleman, so I think we need some permission from our little virgin. . whaddya say?” the sarcasm was heavy, but with what little cognisance you had, you nodded and grunted mindlessly.

All you wanted was air.

“She said yes! Let her breathe!” Amber shrieked from the background, “ _Please_!” still the brothers only caressed you lazily, even as you flailed. Then you couldn’t handle it anymore. You needed air. So you bit down. At once the thing jerked in your mouth and you tasted strong metallic blood,

“FUCK!” Sam roared, tearing away from you quickly and leaving some skin behind. Retaliation was to be expected, but that swift backhand still rattled you and stung almost more than you could bear. But there was air! Finally! Sweet sweet air! You sucked it in greedily and almost touched bliss for a moment, sobbing as much in pain as relief, that is until someone gripped your jaw so hard you thought it might break,

“Ahh -”

“You little bitch,” it was Sam snarling in your face, when you met his eyes they were flashing with unadorned rage, “I’m gonna fucking kill you for that.”

Dean piped up yelling with that gravelly growl, “Sam!” he dropped you to look wildly at his brother, “Let her be, you knew what was comin’.” another blow came down on the side of your head while you lay panting,

“Fucking cunt,” Sam spat. While your vision was a little blurry and you were mostly only focused on breathing, you could see Amber from where your head came to rest. She was still sitting rigidly in her chair, on that glass dildo, shaking and pale from her strain. . her obedience was shocking, but now understood as Dean murmured something about punishment over your head.

Something you were meant to hear, but you were to beat. However you did suddenly notice that throughout all of the chaos, the green eyed Hunter had managed to keep his fingers on your aching pussy. Barely moving, but still very there.

So looming down, Dean brushed a strand of hair away that was matted to your cheek so he could speak into your ear,

He punctuated his next sentence by pushing hard on your opening,“Remember you gave Sam permission to fuck your pussy. Your mistake.” _He would’ve done it anyway!_ You wanted to scream, but settled for a defeated mewl as his fingers insisted. Dean spoke again, while Sam angrily nursed his member back to peak hardness right in front of you,

“Now. . Sam’s taking your pussy. . and you’re shit with your mouth. . so where does that leave me?” his fingers stayed seated and scissoring inside of you, but his thumb slid up toward your untouched hole, landing on it and applying a gentle pressure. An unspoken demand.

_Oh God no. . ._

Still looking at Amber, you watched her swallow hard and turn her head. Her big blue eyes squeezed closed in a way that made it clear she knew what was coming.

“You ever fantasized about having two men at once sweetheart?” that wicked smile was back in his voice,

“No. .” you sniveled honestly. In fact you’d never fantasized about having a man at all. Boys your age yes, you’d daydreamed about kissing and holding hands, but never a man like Dean or Sam.

Never had a thought crossed your mind about the burn of a stubbled jaw, or the callouses of hard labor skimming across your soft flesh. No, you’d never dreamed of a man taking you this savagely at all. Let alone two.

“ _No_?” he mimicked you slightly and you finally turned your face into the sheets to hide your humiliation and fear as Dean pulsed his thumb repeatedly against your secret ring of muscle. Only when he began to breach did you forget to hold in your cries,

“Oooh she don’t like that,” Dean chuckled, continuing to thrust two digits around in your sore pussy. The older man wrapped an arm around one of your thighs to gain access to the apex with his other hand, the action bent him low enough that his mouth was easily attacking the globes of your ass with sharp nips and jarring sucks.

Thick fingers feeling around your pussy had you bracing for more pain, maybe he would shove more in with his others, or pinch you somewhere painful. . so it was a surprise when they explored around a little and found something sensitive and _pleasing_ at the top of your slit. _What_. . . ?

After a moment the rubbing actually had you leaning back further into Dean’s hand, allowing his fingers to go deeper into your sex instead of fighting so much. . all because you were chasing that feeling.

It was so foreign to you, but all you knew was that you needed more. Dean was running four fingers over and around that nerve bundle as he worked two deeper and deeper inside, there was a rhythm to it and you took to it, fisting your small hands in the sheets as you cantered back into him, chasing a spark.

“That’s it, you like that baby?” he murmured huskily,

“Knew she was a little slut,” Sam’s words had little effect on you, after all you were climbing a high. Even the light pressure on your asshole felt good. . it was all starting to feel so good. .

Those thick fingers of his, pushing and rubbing against your tender walls, striking all of the nerves within as you pushed back against him whimpering and mewling wantonly for the second time in your life,

“What. . .” you whispered shakily, climbing higher and higher with each pass over your inexperienced clit.

“You better come while you can bitch,” Dean breathed, licking and nipping at the top of your ass. Everything his fingers were doing suddenly became more insistent - there was more pressure exactly where you craved it and more speed exactly where it belonged - Dean was by no means a novice.

Breaths heaved out of your chest and a high whine picked up from your throat as your upper body collapsed on the bed and offered everything you had down below to the man.

All it took was a single light little lick, well placed right on your clit to make you explode. Then you came even harder than the first time with Sam, screaming into the mattress and fisting the sheets as you jerked and fought against spasming waves of pleasure crashing through your pussy.

You rode it out on Dean’s fingers, sobbing as you started to come down, because of course nothing good could last here in a dark torture dungeon.

Horrible stinging burn suddenly ignited where Dean’s thumb had been pushing, causing you to jerk forward in a surprised escape, wailing when you didn’t get far at all. Aftershocks from your second orgasm were making you jump as Dean roughly ran his fingers up your slit to gather the wetness there.

“Ah _wait_ -” you tried to reach back to grab the hand that was currently causing you pain, only to find that Dean’s thumb was completely buried in your ass already. He was rubbing the slickness from your pussy around the submerged appendage.

Your pussy was aching and sore from his fingers and now you felt stuffed in an entirely different way, it was incredibly uncomfortable and he hadn’t really even moved yet.

“You’re seriously gonna give her a warm up?” Sam’s voice came off as judgemental, and Dean took a moment to answer,

“I just like to see her squirm,” and Sam scoffed at that like he didn’t believe him,

Sam’s next sentence was more of a mumble, “Goin’ soft if you ask me.” the room became very quiet, every cell in your body was already tense with the unnatural intrusion currently in play.

“Know what?” Dean clipped, “Fuck it.” he pulled his thumb sharply and you swore something tore,

“Ow!” it was a shriek,

“Yeah you hear that Sam?” Dean manhandled you back up onto your knees, and you got an eyeful of Sam leaning back against the headboard lazily stroking his member which appeared to be rock solid at this point.

The giant smirked, “Music to my ears.”

Dean snorted in response, bodily moving you closer to his little brother before practically throwing your forward, “Go ahead, climb on. Time to go for a ride princess.” you were wide awake then. _Oh God no!_ Scrambling to take a header off of the bed, you screamed when Sam took hold of your elbow to pull you to him,

“No please don’t _do_ this!” you were bawling, fighting with the huge man as he easily drug you back to him and gripped a knee. With all you might you tried not to let him lift your leg over his, but in the blink of an eye you were straddling the long haired man, positioned directly over his oversized weapon.

“Oh god. . _please_. . .” it was whispered through tears. You squeezed where your hands braced on his hard chest and tried not to let your spread pussy touch is tip. Sam’s expression was one of nightmares really, no smile this time, only dark deep seated anger directed at you.

“What’s the matter?” his voice was unsettlingly soft, contrasting with his hard dark eyes, “You want me to go slow?” he was toying with you,

“Please don’t mister, please. . I-I’m _begging_ you, please don’t hurt me.” low gravelly chuckling coming behind you from Dean caused your tears to roll faster. _These men are monsters._ Sam smirked at your words, and leaned closer so he could speak right in your face.

“Sweetie, you bit my dick.” he leaned forward and gripped your hair by the roots, “I’m gonna fucking hurt ya.” Sam scooted his hips down with a jolt to better line his smooth tip up with your quivering entrance.

“ _Noooo_ ,” you mewled tearfully, trying in vain to stretch up away from it. There was no way he would fit. No way. You swore his girth was almost as thick as your arm, “Amber!” you cried out helplessly as Sam put pressure on your shoulders.

Dean answered, “Our Amber knows how to be a good girl, she ain’t movin’ from that chair.”

“Y-yes sir,” the blonde’s answer was strained and robotic. _God, what have they done to her?_

As Sam pushed up against the tiny opening of your pussy a flutter of feathers erupted just off the right of the bed,

“Cas!” Amber cried, and you swiveled your head to find a man in a tan trenchcoat staring at the scene with crinkled shamed blue eyes. This was Castiel, you knew it from what Amber had told you, the Angel of Thursday.

“Help me!” you wept, locked up all over as the swollen head of Sam’s dick really began to grind into you,

The Angel averted his eyes from yours, “Sorry to. . interrupt. There’s been a -”

“Don’t care. Come back later.” Dean clipped, he walked on his knees until he was directly behind you and placed his hands on his hips, “Might have to heal this one anyway, haven’t decided.” you closed your eyes and tried to sob silently, squeezing your muscles against Sam’s painful rutting. You were terrified.

“Right. Sorry I’ll uh. .” you looked back at him, eyes wide and pleading and again he looked away only to rest his eyes on Amber who was practically vibrating with a combination of fear and pain, “Amber.” he nodded, shuffling awkwardly when she only stared.

“You know what Cas?” Sam spoke up through gritted teeth, “Stay for a minute.”

“For what reason?” the Angel’s voice was so low and rough,

“Watch this.” and then it happened. As if the brothers had choreographed the move, Sam gripped your hips hard and shoved you downward as Dean slipped his hands between your legs and spread your thighs. All air left your lungs in a silent scream as Sam impaled you 10 inches deep.

Any pain from practically doing the splits was numb compared to the impossible stretching.

“ _Shit_.” Sam grunted, “She’s fuckin’ tight.” there was no room for him to move, and even the slightest twitch was igniting an unbelievable pain deep inside. Finally some kind of noise chopped out of your sore throat, but it barely sounded human.

Dean’s arms were still stuck under your legs, “Ready to feel what it’s like to get fucked sweetheart?” you couldn’t even answer him, but you wanted to scream no.

To your horror Dean lifted, running you up Sam’s thickness at a measured pace only to lower you back down again. Finally audible sobs crashed out of your chest, all you could feel was pain, and looking down you found dark crimson staining everyone’s skin.

It was even on Dean’s hands. As if you were a ragdoll, Dean nudged you forward to fall on his brother’s chest, continuing the excruciating up and down motion for a moment before taking his arms back.

“She’s all yours brother.” and Sam _really_ began to thrust. The man’s big hands bruised your hips as he fucked up into you with an all new vigor. You’d never felt anything like it, and you prayed to God you never would again.

There was pain yes, but there was also a new feeling blooming deep inside where his rim was dragging against your walls, or maybe deeper where he was bottoming out inside. You squeezed on his chest and bit your lip to keep the confused whimpers in, but every once in awhile a shot of overwhelming pain would have you jumping and gasping on his chest.

“Whatcha think Cas?” Dean’s voice was far off in this odd pleasure pain verse you were submerged in. There was no answer that you could hear over the soft grunting coming from Sam’s chest. It wasn’t long before you felt body heat behind you again, but nothing could have prepared you for what was about to happen. Nothing.

Another set of hands settled just next to Sam’s on your waist, right before something much bigger than Dean’s thumb greeted your unbreached hole. With a frightened whine you jerked forward, but the thing only crowded up close again, leaving you with absolutely no wiggle room.

_Two men at once? This is what he meant. . this can’t be happening. . This is gonna kill me._

Sam’s pumping slowed down to a complete stop coming to rest inside of you, as the blunt tip of what you knew was Dean pulled away for a moment. There was the clearing of a throat, and then the obvious sound of a man spitting, before a gob of wetness hit your hole. Your face turned as red as the blood staining your thighs, and you hid, weeping in Sam’s chest as Dean repositioned against your ass once again.

“Please. .” you hiccuped, “P-please just _stop_. .”

“P- _please_ ,” Sam mimicked your pathetic voice, while Dean snorted,

“What? You want me to count to three?” you mewled hoplessly, wishing more than anything you could just disappear, that you would just wake up from this nightmare.

“Alright one. .” you wanted to beg some more, but there was really no point. Dean pressed forward onto your ring of muscle, hedging in at a horribly slow rate.

“ _Ahhh_ -” you hissed, trying to lean away again,

“Two!” and he pushed all the way in. You screamed in agony at the burning stretch as he dove deep. In a way it made your pussy feel tighter too, like there was simply no room for both of them at once, Sam even winced a little. “ _Shiiiit_.” Dean breathed, now fully seated inside your ass.

You barely even noticed how loudly you were sobbing, all you could feel was fullness and pain, but it was when they started moving that your misery reached new heights. Honestly Sam had worked you open enough with his cock that the pain was minimal where he was, now you were just praying the burning in your ass would stop.

“It _hurts_!” you cried, reaching back toward Dean. The eldest brother gripped your hand and pinned it to the small of your back as he slowly fucked into you.

“Tell me about it,” Sam huffed with a laugh, “tell us all about it bitch.”

The brothers were clearly setting a rhythm now, Dean pulled back and Sam stayed in, then Dean pushed in and Sam pulled back - for that you were grateful, because had they both just done they’re own thing you might have been torn to pieces.

The pace increased, both men taking what they needed as you lay limp on Sam’s chest. There had to be a lot of blood by now because you could smell it, but the burning sensation was decreasing and now there was an unexpected feeling of fullness that didn’t seem so bad.

They were both close, something maybe your natural instinct told you so. So you just gently closed your eyes and waited. Waited for this to be over.

“Hey Cas, why don’t you take our good girl for a spin buddy?”

**~ Amber P.O.V. ~**

Amber’s blue eyes tore away for the horror scene in front of her to the dumbstruck Angel who was now studying her with clear curiosity. Before the girl had hope that she might be able to convince Castiel to set her free, but if he went through with Dean’s breathless suggestion then any prayer she had of eventually going home would be dashed.

“Castiel. . .” her throat was tight with fear, “Don’t. You know you don’t want to.” but his ocean blue eyes were alight with a kind of interest she’d never seen in them before. He took a step toward her and she shifted nervously on the chair, wincing in discomfort due to the significant dildo still trapped up in her pussy.

Labored breathing from Sam and Dean, and occasional whimpers from Amber’s best friend were the only sounds in the room, and while the young girl could see the show out of the corner of her eye, there was no way she was going to look at it again.

After all, she knew exactly what kind of pain and devastating emotion  was going through. Amber was often subjected to double penetration for her most severe punishments, and Castiel had made sure she was a virgin every single time.

“Do it Cas!” Dean called on his high as he plunged into his 15 year old over and over again,

“I think he’s scared Dean,” Sam mocked between brutal thrusts,

“I’m not.” the Angel said matter of factly, “I am simply processing.” the brothers both muttered something that sounded like “yeah whatever”, but Amber was too busy watching the trenchcoat clad man approach her now.

“I suppose you can stand,” he told her. Amber pressed her lips together, and forced herself to do as he asked. No sense in getting in trouble now, after all Dean was labeling her as his good girl for the time being, she’d be crazy to defy him now.

Castiel moved close to the blonde, his eyes flickering down to see the clear phallus inching out of her tightness on it’s own, and they crinkled in wonder. With a snap of his fingers the dildo disappear completely and Amber’s entire body went slack.

“Th-thank you. .” she whispered too soon.

“Lie down on the floor,” her eyes snapped all the way up to his, they were dark and stormy, intelligent beyond many lifetimes. Her heart dropped and he could see that she was starting to tremble, “Flat on your back.”

_Is he really going to hurt me? After everything?_

“Castiel. .” she whimpered, blinking rapidly at the only man who had shown her kindness here. “ _Please_. .”

“I believe I asked you to lie down Amber.” Robotically, Amber did as he said.

“Are you. . Are you gonna _hurt_ me?” the tall Angel loomed over her, those haunted eyes frightening in the dimness of the dungeon,

“I don’t know.” he admitted, staring hard at Amber’s naked body. Her matching blue eyes filled with tears,

“I thought you might help me. . I thought you might let me go.” a tear rolled out and hit the floor, and Castiel seemed to watch it go. He didn’t speak for a moment. Just as he opened his mouth to do so Sam and Dean started getting loud,

“Fuck!” Sam spit, Amber could hear the bedsprings creaking as he no doubt got more aggressive with his thrusting. She could hear her friend start to whimper again, but knew that she was likely to exhausted to scream like she really wanted to.

However Sam said something that Amber didn’t expect, “Did she just fucking come?”

“Fuck, looks like we underestimated our little virgin girl after all.” Dean chuckled breathlessly, swatting ‘s ass like a fucked up high five. Masculine grunting and growling could be heard over their harsh panting, and Amber counted to thirty before two almost identical primal groans broke the pattern.

“Gah -” that was Dean, and finally Amber looked up to the bed to see her green eyed captor pulling out slowly, wincing like he was worried he was hurting  of all the fucked up things.

Soon after, Sam followed suit, throwing the small girl off and to the side to lay there panting with glassy eyes. Amber didn’t want to look, but she could see the stains between her best friends legs. It made her stomach roll.

_This is all my fault._

Everything seemed to happen quietly and lazily after that.

It seemed like the brothers became somber after every session, like they were in deep thought about the kind of evil they were. This time was no different as the Winchesters made their way off of the bed, in search of clothing to cover up tanned skin and muscle that would be attractive to an outsider.

“I’m. .” Cas’s deep voice made Amber's cells jump, and when she looked at him, his wide blue eyes seemed lost and pained, “I’m very sorry.” she gulped, so did he, and then he was gone. Coward.

As soon as Dean pulled his boxers on, he straightened up and rolled his rippling shoulders, cracking his neck like he just got done with a workout. It was foolish to think this was the end.

Sam covered his lower half with his white boxers as well and suddenly gripped your best friends ankle.  was limp. So was Amber, all she could do was watch them. Sam easily drug her dead weight off of the bed and let her hit the floor before gathering her malleable body up and attempting to make her stand.

 sort of managed, wincing and groaning hazily at what had to be mind splitting pain. Amber knew from experience that once something like that happens to a girl, she's probably feeling every little tear, cut, bruise, and throb, but she’s too tired to react.

She’s just so tired.

That’s how Amber felt now too, as she watched Dean lean down to dig something out of his worn out jeans on the floor. Too tired. Too drained. Amber sat watched silently and droopily from the floor even as he straightened up with something shiny in his hand.

However that post-rape haze disintegrated when she saw what it was. A knife.

“What -”

Sam interrupted her, “Shhh, it’s the finale baby.” Oh my God Amber’s worst nightmare was coming true. The only torture that she hadn’t been subjected to. . the murder of a loved one. Dean positioned the blade over ‘s bruised throat, she didn’t even react.

In fact, she barely opened her eyes. . Amber told herself it was for the better,

“No please. .” she wept helplessly, desperately, finally sitting up on the floor. Speaking through her tears and slurring her words like a toddler, she did the only thing she could, but even she knew it was useless, “Please don’t kill her Dean. . J-just let her go home. Cas can wipe her memory, you don’t have to do this.” the young girl hiccuped and wiped her nose while she hugged herself.

“Well where’s the fun in that?” and in a split second Dean swiped the knife, spraying dark red for about a second before it just started to ooze.

Amber shrieked, heartbroken instantly, but found solace in the fact that her friend only choked for a moment before going completely slack. She was dead.

Amber had killed her. . At least that’s how she felt. Her soul felt crushed.

Dean spoke, wiping blood away from his eyes,

“And that’s what you get when you ask us for favors, slut. Get the fuck back to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Hope it was worth the wait! Comments and suggestions are welcome as always, hope you more hardcore followers enjoyed this one :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come kink with me @DirtyMind_Girl for updates and whatnot. Feel free to chat with me on there too <3
> 
> Next update should either be "I Wish I Were Just Crazy" or "Midnight On A Saturday". And hopefully an Alpha Winchester fic sometime soon. . Eeeek!


End file.
